The Shipwreck
by Gooseonline
Summary: What happens when Charlie take his daughter Bella on a cruise? What happens when Edwards past comes back? SM owns twilight
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The day had finally arrived that I would be taking the cruise that Charlie had got for my 25th birthday. It was a nine day cruise that went up the coast to Alaska and back down to Seattle.

When we arrived at the port where the ship was docked, we waited for the rest of the passengers to get onboard. As we walked up to the gangway to enter the ship, I was blown away with the exquisiteness that was the Norwegian Jewel. The walls on the entry deck were a dark wood and the carpet was a deep blue.

We were offered either an alcoholic or a non-alcoholic drink. We both took a soft drink. I turned to Charlie with a smile on my face. "Thank you so much Charlie I can't wait to enjoy this trip."

After a few minutes we were approached by a gentleman who said "Welcome to the Jewel, my name is Edward. I am your personal butler, if you would like I can either come back in about 30mins or I can take you up to your room." Charlie said "Hello Edward, my name is Charlie and this is my daughter Bella."

I was able to have a good look at Edward. He was taller than Charlie by 6 inches and he had stunning deep emerald green eyes and bronze messy hair. He was beautiful. Charlie asked me what I would like to do. I told him that I would like to go up to the room because I couldn't wait to see the room that he picked out for us.

Edward led us to the lifts that would take us to our room. He held the door open for Charlie and I. I thanked him as I walked by into the most amazing room ever; it had three bedrooms, a sparkling white grand piano, and a hot tub that I could see. Edward got our attention to let us know that the concierge had unpacked our bags. Edward informed us that Charlie was placed in the bigger of the two other rooms because I had been placed in the master room.

Edward said that he was required to be with the other staff for the introduction to the ship." I will be back to take you both to the main dining room for the welcome dinner."

Two hours later we were dressed waiting for Edward to walk us down to the twilight dining room. I was dressed in a deep blue dress that touched the floor, it had a sweetheart neckline. Charlie was dressed in a nice black suit. There was a knock at the door so I went to answer it only to find Edward on the other side. He was dressed to the nines in a dark blue suit.

Edward led us down the main stairwell to the twilight dining room where the welcome dinner was held. Because of my dress I reached out for a hand to help me down the stairs. Grabbing the first hand I could, I felt a jolt of electricity. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me as he caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. It felt so right to hold his hand. I did not want to let his hand go once we reached the end of the stairs. As I let go it felt wrong that he was talking my heart with him as he lead us to our table and went to stand with the other staff.

EPOV

I was watching Bella as I led her to the table. I had to wonder if she had felt the shock that had happened between us when she held onto my hand as we walked down the stairs. As soon as she let go to sit down, I felt like I had left my heart with her as I went to stand with the other staff.

As I watched her enjoy her dinner I could not help losing my breath because she was absolutely stunning just by being herself. When the dinner was over I slowly walked up to Charlie and Bella. Charlie told Bella something that I couldn't hear and he then left out of the door. I asked if she was ok and asked her what world she like to do now. Bella looked in my eyes and said that she would like to go back to the room and have a long talk with me so that we could get to know each other.

We were sitting on her bed with the door closed and locked because we did not want to be interrupted while we getting to know each other.

I asked her if she would like to start with the questions. "Bella you can ask me anything and I will tell you anything." Bella looked in my eyes and I looked back into her chocolate brown eyes and waited for her first question. She asked me how old I was I answered her that I was 30. I ask for her age she told me that she was 25.

The questions went back and forward for the next two hours we found out lots including their favourite colours. Bella's was black and I told her my favourite colour was that of her dress deep blue, because it looked so good on her. I was happy to find out that we had the same taste in music.

I asked Bella if she would walk me to the door. At the door I stopped just in front of it and asked if she would mind if I gave her a kiss. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine then backed away and opened the door for me to exit.


	2. Chapter 2

ChPOV  
It was early morning when I heard a knock on the door. I went to see who was at the door, it was Edward with our breakfast. I went to wake Bella up. The breakfast Edward organized for us was perfect it had bacon, eggs, roast tomato and toast.

Edward gave me a phone to contact him if I needed anything. I headed off to the adults retreat. I could not believe the area it was perfect for a relaxing time. I sat down on one of the padded beach chairs and then looked around to see what was at the retreat. It had one bar, 2 pools one was heated the other was cool, there was a spa attached to the heated pool.

I caught the attention of one of the waiters for a drink. The waiter walked up to me and asked if I would like a drink and what room I was staying in. "The Sahara room" I said, "And I would like a scotch."

EPOV  
Before Charlie left I made sure he had my number and told him to enjoy the retreat. I turned to look at Bella and I asked her if she wanted to do anything while on her cruise. She looked at me and said "I would like to see a stage show, are you able to join me?" I told her yes and asked if I could organized her a dinner. She smiled at me and told me that she couldn't wait for the dinner I had planned for her.

"Bella you have about four hours before the show starts, go explore the ship. I will find you before the show starts." Just before we walked out the door she gave me a quick gentle kiss on my lips.

BPOV

I did as Edward suggested and went down to deck seven where all the shops. I went to buy an new bathing suit. Then I went to looking at the jewellery and I saw the most gorgeous necklace; it was black rope with a platinum pendant with two black wavy lines on it. I had to get it for Edward. To signify where we meet.

I left the shops and went to deck twelve where I went and played a few games of cards. I won three out of four games, yay me. On the way back to the lifts I saw that there was a library on this deck, and I could not pass up a trip to a library.

As I walked in to the library I was blown away by the beauty of the room. On one wall there was just huge windows that looked out into the ocean. There were big chairs that looked so comfy that I knew if I sat in them for too long without a book that I would fall asleep with no trouble. I walked over to the shelves and started to look for a book to read. I saw one that I was really looking forward to read.

I grabbed the book and sat down in one of the chairs that faced the ocean. The next time I looked up I saw Edward sitting in the chair next to me. He smirked at me and asked simply "good book?" "Yes Edward it is." I started to tell him about it. " You would not believe the main characters have the same names as us!" "Really? Do they like each other in the book?" Edward asked. I told him "I'm only halfway through it, but it looks like they will live happily ever after if he stops denying his love for her. And there are four more books in the series, I would like to read those as well".

EPOV

I rang Bella's phone and there was no answer. So I went to a room where I could be able to find her, I saw that she was in the ship's library.

I walked in to the library and sat down in a chair next to her and waited till she looked and saw me. We had some time before her show started. I took note of the book see was reading, it was the first book out of the set that Alice went crazy for.

When Bella looked up I said " It's time to go." She was complaining not being able to finish her book so I told her "Go get the rest of the set Bella, and take them to to your room." After leaving the books in her room we headed to deck five.

We sat down to wait for the show to start and Bella reached over and took my hand in hers. Half way through the show I saw that my boss walked in so I quickly let go of Bella's hand and lent over to whisper into her ear "My boss is watching, I will talk to you after the show." She looked at me and nodded.

I walked Bella back to her room. I gave her a hug and told her to enjoy her bath and I would be back to set up her balcony dinner.

I went to the kitchen to organize Bella's dinner. I ordered her a prawn cocktail to start with then for the main she would have mushroom risotto and the desert will be a banana split with chocolate drizzled over it.

I went to knock on Garrett's door to set up a meeting to inform him of the budding relationship between Bella and I. The meeting was set for five pm the next day.

I walked in to Bella's room and set up her dinner. I sat down on the other side of the table that Bella was sitting at. She shared her meal with me. When I placed the banana spilt in front of her she squealed and gave me the first bite of her dessert. I took the spoon from her and we fed each other as the sun was setting.

I had to go to my room for the night. It was hard to leave her, the days were starting to get a weird feeling and I hoped that I would see her again.

* * *

A/N

I have 3 chapters with my beta, and I will post ASAP.

goose


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV  
The day started the same as the day before. I went to the Sahara room to see if Charlie or Bella wanted to do anything to today. Charlie said that he was going to either stay in his room or walk the ship.

I walked up to Bella and stood in front of her, "Bella does this day feel wrong to you?" She responded with "Yes it feels wrong. and Will you please stay with me today?. I don't care what we do as long as we are together." I said "What about watching movies in your room?." Bella said that would be fun.

It was during the second movie the reason for the bad feeling that I had been feeling showed itself when we both felt the boat shake. I told Bella to find a small bag and to go put on a few layers of clothes on and to follow me.

On the way to my room I stopped in the kitchen "Bella may I have your bag?." She handed it to me and I filled it with water bottles and long life food.

I walked into my room and went to get more clothes. Bella looked around and said "Iis this your room?" I looked around like Bella and looked at the single bed and small closest and said "Yeah it does want it needs to do."

I led Bella to the back of the ship where my life raft was located. During the walk the evacuate siren stared to sound. When we got to the raft I put the water and food from the bag in a corner of the raft.

We went back a few more times to the kitchen for more food and water and to our rooms for more clothes. Bella wanted to ring her dad. I told her that she can do that when we get back to the raft.

Bella rang her dad and told him that she was safe in a life raft and that she was not alone and to stay safe and I will see you soon. Bella told me that Charlie was in a life raft as well.

Bella asked me if we had time to get more things. I looked over the side and answerd her "Yes why?" "Because it would be good to get a few sheets and pillows." I agreed with her and we went to housekeeping. On the way back Bella asked "What happens now?."

Once back in the raft Bella put all the food, water and our clothes in one corner and made a bed for us using the sheets and pillows. We sat on the bed and waited for rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV  
As we were waiting for the raft to hit the water I had to ask Edward why he had his own life raft, and how he knew that there was a possibility that the ship might sink.

Edward said "Every time before a cruise or a big trip I go to see a psychic and this time the psychic told me that there would be a reason for me to use the life raft and to stock it well. And then she said, I would meet someone who would have great meaning to me and to enjoy whatever happens on the cruise."

"So Edward" I said "you still have not told me why you have your own raft." "Well when I'm not on a ship or gallivanting around the world, I am the CEO of two of the top five biggest companies in America. I own both New Moon which is a very successful movie studio and I also own Breaking Dawn, which build and design weapons for the worlds armies and protective services. So because of my worth I organize with every cruise ship to hold and look after my raft. So that's why I have my own raft."

"How much are you worth Edward?" I asked but just as he was about to answer I screamed because there was a big bump.I grabbed his hands and Edward told me that we had just landed in the water.

EPOV  
Edward laid down an said " All we can do now is wait and get to know each other more." The wind picked up around the raft and we felt the raft floating.

Edward called me to lie down with him. I curled up next to Edward and asked him "What would you like to do once we get rescued?" He said me "that he would like to take me on a real date consisting of dinner and a movie. I told him "I could not wait to go on a real date with him".

With that the sun set on the first day that we were on the raft.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

It was the second day that we had been floating on the water. When I went I looked out over the water I had to run and wake Edward up. Edward looked at me and asked "What's wrong Isabella?" I answered "Nothing is wrong I just can not belive my eyes I think I see an island out there."

Edward looked out and saw the island and took the sides of the raft down so that we could row the raft to the island. As we hit the sand Edward jumped out and he pulled the raft up the sand above the water line.

Edward anchored the raft and put the sides back up. I asked Edward "If we could sleep in the raft that night because that is where I feel safe. We crawled in to the raft for the first night on the island.

Epov

The sun rose the next day which started the first full day of our time on the island. I got out of the raft and looked around. Isabella grabbed my hand and asked me "Please don't leave me I don't want to be left alone." I looked down at her and told her " I will never leave you Bella. Are we going left or right? Bella told me right.

I gave bella a short kiss and then started walking along the shore heading right. We walked about half a mile to arrive at the south end of the island. We walked about a quarter of a mile to reach the east side of the island and continued until they were back at the raft. I said to Bella "I think the island is a mile long and half a mile wide." "I think so too." Bella answered.

I woke up the next morning before Bella. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and let her sleep in. I stayed within her sight as I started to prepare an area for a permanent campsite. I took off my t-shirt and I was cleaning the area.

BPOV  
I woke up to find Edward's side of the bed empty. I got worried about where he was. I looked out of the raft to see a very sexy sight of Edward shirtless picking up stones and sticks. I walked up behind him and gave him a hug. He turned around in my arms and said "Not that I mind, but what was that for?" I told him "That it was for watching and looking after me. We stood for a while in each others arms just before I broke the hug I gave Edward a gentle kiss.

"Wow Edward you have been working hard." I looked around the area where Edward had been cleaning and saw that the space was 20 feet by 30 feet. "Edward are we able to keep sleeping in the raft." I asked. Edward looked at me and said "Yes, but to make it easier to move we will need to take the stuff out." So we spent the next few hours moving the raft. We placed the raft on the south side of the area facing north. Edward reached in and pulled out a tarp that fit the area, and he tied it seven feet in the air in the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I would like to thank my old beta LMN and thank my new beta Dreamer and my sounding board Daphodill

EPOV.  
After I had placed the tarp in the trees, we headed off to rest in the raft. As we sat cross legged on our bed, Bella told me of two of her past boyfriends, Jacob and James.  
"What were the reason for the break ups?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

"My relationship with Jacob just fazed out because we went to different universities after high school and moved on. With James, he pressured me to go to the next step and I was not ready for that yet."

I swallowed and shifted slightly to a more comfortable position. She had confided in me. Now, it was time I did the same for her.  
"There was Heidi, Victoria and Tanya. I broke up with them after finding each one had been cheating on me. I found Heidi and Victoria both in the bed we shared with a man who I did not know. Tanya was the one that hurt the most; I found her with my competitor Garrett." Bella frowned slightly and gave me a long kiss before hugging me tightly.

"I would never do that to you Edward." She told me, still holding me close. "Edward, do you feel sparks every time we touch?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head. "I felt it from the first time we held hands as I helped you down the stairs; I felt it from that first meal on the ship."  
Bella smiled slowly and continued on with her story. "I stopped dating after I broke up with James because of the hurt he caused me."  
Deeply shocked at what she had told me, I wrapped my arms around her and started deep into her dark brown eyes. How could anyone possibly hurt my Bella.

"Bella, tell me how he hurt you..please."  
"The last time I saw James, he wanted to go all the way and I told him no. We got into a fight about about it and" Bella gulped and let out a slow breath. I knew this was hard for her to talk about. "We were fighting at the top of the stairwell..and I fell."

"You fell? Oh Bella.."

"I fell and I broke my leg. I know that it is not a safe place to fight then James crouched down next to me and told me that he would mark me to show everyone that I was his and only his."  
"Bella, baby, how did he mark you?" I asked her, feeling anger bubble inside me at the thought of him hurting my Bella. Bella lifted up her right wrist to show me the faint bite mark that was on both sides of her arm. I took her wrist in my hand and studied it carefully. "Baby, may I claim it?"

Bella looked at me with sad eyes and nodded her head. I slowly bent down and placed my teeth in the old impressions of James' teeth. I bit down gently then released her with a kiss. I heard her let out a sigh so I wrapped my arms around her and we fell into a deep slumber together.

The next morning, we awoke up still in each others arms.

"Bella, love." I murmured to her. "You are welcome to say no to my question.. but may I please see all of you?"

She opened her eyes and looked directly up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes..

"Only if I can see you too." She responded with a slight smile. I agreed wordlessly and started to take off her top as she took off mine. mine off. We continued until we were both lying in the raft, naked.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. May I have the scars that James gave to you?" She looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" She agreed. "They are yours, Edward. I am yours and have been from the first time you held my hand walking down the grand staircase."  
I looked at my girl and she was so breathtaking. I started at her toes and kissed each one gently. I slowly kissed my way up her leg, only stopping when I spotted a long scar on her leg. I gave it open mouthed kisses and continued up past her knee.

"Edward, do you have any scars?" She asked me, making me stop.

"I have two; One on my left wrist and the other is on my ankle."

"Show me," she demanded. I pointed out both to her and she gave both of them the same treatment that I gave her scar.

It was on the eighth day when we were relaxing in the raft that I asked Bella a question that has been on my mind since we had compared and claimed each others scars.

"Bella are you on some protection?" I asked.

"I want to make you mine, in every way possible... if you would like?"

"Oh Edward, yes!" She grinned at me. "I want you to make me yours. I'm protected."  
"I will make it feel very good Bella. I will go as slow as we need to, trust me."

"I do, Edward; I trust you with my whole heart." I smiled when she said that and started to kiss my way down her body, getting her ready for me. I felt between her legs and noticed that she was as wet as she was going to get.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked and she could only nod. "Bella, hold on to my hands and squeeze if you need to." I slowly entered her and heard her gasp as I broke her barrier, making her squeeze my hands hard.

"Are you ready for me to start moving now?" I asked her, when I was all of the way in. She nodded again and I started to move inside of her. This was the first time that I had really felt at home and complete during sex. Her orgasm triggered mine and I called out her name as I came inside of her. Regaining my breath, I pulled out of her and she snuggled into my side. As we were about to fall asleep, I heard her whispering in my ear.

"I love you Edward". I smiled to myself and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, my Bella." She squeezed me tighter and buried her head into my chest, falling asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank my beta BeautifulDreamer and my sounding board Daphodill

* * *

BPOV  
It was the morning of the ninth day that we had spent on our island. I woke up snuggled in Edward's arms like I always do. We made short work of a quick breakfast and I found myself staring at a rather curious Edward.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes?"

"Can we go and explore our island?"

"Yes, Edward, we can!" I smiled at him. "Let's go in the opposite direction than the way we went the last time." Edward held out his hand for me and I slipped my own into his gladly as we started to walk slowly away from our camp. With the water to our left, we walked meandering in and out of the trees. I pointed out some very colourful birds that were flying from tree to tree. After a while, I could hear the gentle trickle of liquid running through the trees. "Edward, can you hear water?"

"Yes, Bella love, I can!"

"Let's go and find it" He grabbed my hand tighter and lead me deeper into the trees, now on a mission to find the water source. After ten minutes of bush bashing, we came across the most gorgeous lagoon I had ever seen. It had a three foot waterfall and the blue water was so crystal clear that you could see the smooth rocks that covered the bottom of the pool.  
"It's beautiful." I gushed, looking at the lagoon in awe.  
Edward looked at me and grinned widely."Let's go for a swim!"

I looked down at the water and started to remove my clothes. I ran to the waters edge and walked in until the water was up to my shoulders. I looked back to the beach to where Edward was still standing.

"What are you waiting for?" I yelled over to him as I was treading water. I saw him shake himself out of a trance and took a couple of steps closer to the water side.

" I'm coming, I'm coming.. don't get your knickers in a twist." He yelled back with a cheeky grin.

"I cant, they are over there next to you." I shot back, saucily.

Edward stripped off his own clothes and swam over to me, dragging me carefully behind the waterfall.

"I need you, Bella" He muttered, his mouth against my lips.

"I'm yours, Edward." I replied. "Do what you need to" The walls behind the waterfall felt smooth as I let my back scrape against it. Edward picked me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his hips. I placed my hands against his broad shoulders and gave him a quick kiss as I felt his erection against me.

"Bella, this is going to be hard and fast. I would like to take my time with you, but I can't." He said. "Bella, you need to tell me if I am hurting you"

"Ok, Edward," I nodded my head. A few seconds later, he had failed to do anything. Growing impatient, I locked eyes with his in a questioning manor. "Edward, what are you waiting for?"  
"Oh, Bella.. you shouldn't have said that." He growled against my ear. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey." Edward lined himself up to my entrance and plunged himself inside of me. I let out a moan of acceptance as he started to fuck me hard, just like he said he would. We called out each others names as we came, his orgasm triggering mine this time.  
We swam out from the waterfall and just had fun for the next hour, simply playing in the water.

EPOV  
It had been two weeks since we had found the lagoon and today was the day that I was going to ask Bella to become my wife. I went to a hidden pocket in the life raft which held my most prized possession, my grandmothers and Esmé's engagement ring.

I picked up the ring with a secret smile and headed off to find Bella. It didn't take me long; She was sitting under her favourite tree, reading a book that I had found her with in the ships' library reading that day. There were a few of books in there and I think she had read each one at least fifteen times. She told me her favourite is an book called Midnight Sun. Walking towards her, she heard my footsteps and looked up. Her beautiful smile graced her beautiful face as she spotted me.  
"Bella, love. Will you come with me please?"

"Of course." She agreed, placing the book in the sand. I held out my hand for her and pulled her to her feet for a kiss before leading her to the lagoon. When we got there, I placed her in front of me and knelt down on to one bended knee. Bella looked shocked at the gesture until She saw the words that I had formed using stones from the bottom of the lagoon. I looked up to see Bella looking at the words with tears running down her cheeks.

" Yes, Edward." She smiled. "Yes, Of course I will marry you, I don't care where or when, but yes!" I got up and gave her a big, long kiss. As we walked back to the raft, I looked at my handywork where my words were clear to see.

'Isabella, will you marry me?"

When we got back to the raft, we celebrated our engagement repeatedly until the sun came up.  
"Edward, where did you ever find a ring on our island?"

"I always carry that ring with me, no matter where I go." I explained to her. "It was my mothers first engagement ring. Carlisle gave it to her when he asked her to marry him. On their fifth anniversary of their wedding, Carlisle gave her a new one."

"Oh!"

" Bella, I have one more question for you. Will you move in with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

"Edward, when we get back, where will we be living?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, I would like to take you to my house in a little town called Forks . It's about a four hour drive from Seattle. The house has 19 rooms total."

"Wow.."

"Bella, would you like me to describe it?"

"Yes please, Edward."  
"It is a three story house that is painted white with a dark blue trim and front door. The kitchen has four stoves, four ovens, two huge double fridges and four foot of stainless steel bench."

"Why do you have such a huge kitchen, Edward?"

"I hold parties for the places I work at." I smiled at her before continuing. "There is a theatre room where the walls are painted black to make the viewing experience better. There are lots of soft leather chairs with places to put food and drinks, the screen is huge, 150 inches and the sound system is built in to to walls."

"It sounds amazing, Edward."

"That's not all, Bella." I grinned at her. "There is a gym with two of every piece of equipment that you could think of. The walls are cream colour. Next to that, there is a games room with every type of console and every board game you could think of. It has four huge gaming chairs that face a 90 inch television."  
"The garage has space for eight cars; I only have three in there now, a Volvo XC60, a Aston Martin Vanquish and a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport with the stripe dark blue. Next to the garage is a huge mudroom with thirty hooks and space for thirty pairs of shoes. The mudroom has dark chocolate walls."

"I have a formal dining room that has soft blue walls, three soft light yellow couches that surround a low coffee table and there is a huge fireplace. Positioned in front of the fireplace, there is a huge dark blue rug. The formal dining room had a long dark table that sits 24 people comfortably. The table sits on a dark green carpet that looks amazing with the dark wood panelling on the walls."

"Oh, wow..." It was clear that Bella was impressed.

"Bella, I think you are going to like the library most of all. It takes up two stories and has floor to roof shelves of books with a very colourful carpet. Four large and very comfortable chairs surround a old open fireplace. The sun room is all white with half of the room made of glass. It is usually where I have my meals. My office has dark green walls and I have a very soft leather chair and two on the other side of my desk for visitors.

"Then, we have my favourite thing in my house in Forks which is the huge pool. It's ten feet long and two feet wide. Half of it is enclosed inside the house but the outside wall is a light pink glass divider that sits two inches under the water. When you dive under, you can get to the other side. The other rooms are all painted a soft colour.  
"That sounds so glamorous and beautiful, Edward. I can't wait to see it."

"Bella, what is your house like?" I asked her.

"Well, Edward. It is certainly not as glamorous as yours is! It only has five rooms in total. A bedroom each for me and my dad, a kitchen, a combined lounge and television room and a guest room." Bella froze as she seemed to think of something. "Speaking of dad, do you think Charlie is safe and that he made it back to America?"

"Oh Bella." I curled her in to my arms. "Bella, I promise you that my family is looking for us and they will be helping Charlie though this time." I reached down and picked up a stick that had a sharp end to it. "I'm going to use this and try and catch us some fish. When we get back to the raft, can you build two fires? One near the raft and the other by the water? You will need to make the one near the raft small the other as big as possible."

"Do you have matches in the raft?" She asked me and I nodded, quickly going inside of the raft and striped down to my boxers. I walked over to Bella and gave her the matches. "Damn, you look good. Good luck, Edward and catch us some fish for dinner."

Bella gave me a quick kiss and then she walked to the edge of the trees, searching for wood. I walked into the water and waited for the ripples to settle.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns twilight

* * *

BPOV

Edward had got pretty good at catching fish for us to eat. I had to thank Charlie for forcing me to learn how to cook fish. Every weekend, he would come home with five fish each and he would drag me into the kitchen to learn.  
I was stoking our little camp fire that I would cook the fish that Edward had caught. I looked up into the sky when I heard a faint droning sound. I ran across to Edward.

"Edward, can you hear that? What is it?" Edward looked up into the sky, eyeing all directions until finally, he spotted something, pointing it out. It was a grey spot in the sky.

"It's a plane, Bella but it's too high up"  
After we watched the plane fly out of our sight, Edward told me that we would need to find something to put on the fire to make dark smoke to try and attract attention to any more passing planes. We spent the rest of the day trying different things to make the smoke we needed.

"Do you think that they are looking for us?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

" Yes Bella! I told you not to give up hope."  
It was one whole week later when I heard that noise again. This time however, I knew what to do. I ran to the big fire and threw some oily leaves that we had found on it. I called Edward over to me and looked up in the air.

"I heard a plane again! I haven't seen it yet." He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my belly and we just waited, eyes glued to the sky. My eyes roamed the blue beyond as I spotted something. I pointed it out to Edward.

"Up there!" I gestured to the low flying plane. Waving my arms wildly, I had never felt such a relief. I watched as the plane wings dipped back and forth as the pilot waved to us. We were going to be rescued! "Edward, now what do we do?" he looked at me

"Bella, we need to pack the things that we would like to take off our island." From that moment on, one of us would stand guard on the beach, watching the water for any sign of a boat. I'd watch the water while Edward would pack some of the things that he wanted to take of our island. Every few hours, we would swap because I would start seeing boats that weren't really there. I'd start to pack the things I wanted to take.

A few days later, I was watching the water intently. The gloom of a dark ship began to sail into view. I could not believe my eyes; surely this was another one of my minds tricks? I had to be sure! I ran to find Edward who was resting in the raft.

"Edward, please come with me! I think there might be a boat heading to our island." Edward scrambled up from the raft and held his hand out for mine. I took it gladly and we rushed towards the ocean. Edward looked down at me when we arrived at the edge of the water.

"Does it look closer, baby?" He asked me.

"Yes, it does."

* * *

**A/N**

please let me know would you like me to post the chapters in groups or spread them out so you get one a week?

Goose


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV  
We stood on the beach and watched the boat throw an anchor in to the water. There was a small boat that was launched to pick us up. The steward walked up to us and shook my hand.

"Hello, my name is Marcus. I'm here to take you home."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'm Edward and this is my fiancée, Bella"  
"If you want to take anything with you, please go and get it and we can be on our way to get you home." I went to get the two bags that we had packed before helping Bella on to the boat. As they came up to the side of boat, Edward had a chuckle at the name of the boat.

"What is so funny, Edward?" My Bella asked me.  
"The name of the boat has the same name as my birth mother. 'Elizabeth'. I knew she would always look after me."  
Once on the boat, Marcus introduced us to Demetri, the captain of the boat. He took us to a cabin so that we could shower and sleep during the trip back. As soon as Bella lay on the bed, she was out cold. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to find the captain.  
I searched the boat for a while until I finally found the captain he was on the bridge.

"Sir ,would you know what the co-ordinates are for the island that you picked us up from?" I asked him.

"I can find out for you." Demetri nodded and got up, walking over to the maps and looked at them. He looked at me and pointed to our island. " It is located 47" 20' 49^ N and -124" 30' 16^ W."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.  
Two days later we arrived in Seattle. We looked out of the boat and waited to dock at the passenger terminal. When we got off the boat, I saw Carlisle and Charlie standing next to each other, waiting for us.

"Bella, look who is here for us!" I grinned at her and pointed to the shoreline. She looked up and saw her dad, grinning widely. As soon as the boat docked,she ran straight into his arms. I went to Carlisle and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so glad that I'm home, Dad." Bella walked over, dragging her dad over to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to switch dads?" I laughed.

"Yes, my beautiful Bella, I will swap with you" I turned Carlisle towards Bella. "Carlisle, this is my Bella; Bella, my dad Carlisle." I left them alone to talk as I walked over to meet Bella's dad, Charlie. "Hello Sir, my name is Edward Cullen. This might seem a bit fast or forward but I would like to ask for your daughters' hand in marriage. I did ask her while we were stuck on our island but I was raised to ask for your permission. Bella has already said yes to my question so I would like to ask for your blessing in our marriage."  
"Edward , I can see that you love my daughter with all your heart and you kept her alive and happy during the two months that you were on that island. Please, call me Charlie." We shook hands and joined back up with my dad and Bella. I opened my arms and Bella came straight to me. My dad looked at us with a slightly concerned face.

" You both need to go and see a doctor before you leave Seattle."

"I will take us, dad."

I jumped in the limo and dragged Bella with me. "Driver, will you please drive around for a while" "Yes sir" "Bella while we are alone and about to see a doctor, may I ask you to think about something for me I will always love you no matter what you choose, would think about removing your birth control because I would like to start trying for a family with you" "Ok Edward I will think about it" I lowered the privacy screen "Driver, doctors please"

After the doctors gave us both a clean bill of health and was shocked that we had been on our island for two months. Dad met up with us and walked us in to a restaurant for a good meal. "Bella are you ready to go home?"  
We got back in to the limo and started the trip to the outskirts of Forks. when we were about 20 minutes away from the house, i had the driver pull over, "Bella are you ready to see your new house?" "I Cant wait to see it Edward" I told the driver he could continue to the house.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! It is exactly how you described it. " I walked Bella to the front door of my house in Forks. We walked in to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee. Bella looked over at me and held my hand "Edward I know we talked about this in the limo. I did it, I am now off birth control but the doctor said it might take a while before we might conceive." I gave her a long kiss "I cant wait to start trying with you, I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV  
"Thank you so much, Bella. You are the love of my life." I say to her with a smile. "What type of wedding would you like ?"

"Simple," She said. "Do you have a pen and paper for us to jot down ideas?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Sure" I head out to grab her the things she asked for.

"Edward, I would like a small wedding with no more than 10 guests. Simple, classic.. perfect for us."

"Of course, Bella." I tell her. I'd do anything for her.

"The colours that I would like to use are blue and green with a little bit of white."

" Bella, If that is what you want, I will make it perfect for you." She smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

A few days later, I found a cute little church near Amanda Park. There was a quaint restaurant that was willing to hold our reception. I had a long talk with both the church and the restaurant about the colour choices that Bella wanted. We discussed themes, food and seating arrangements quickly. I always smiled when I thought of the colours that Bella had picked; I knew why she had choose blue, green and white. She wanted to bring the island with us, no matter where we were.  
I asked Bella to meet me in Seattle to buy our wedding rings. I headed into the city before her, wanting to organise Bella's wedding gift. I walked up to Ben Bridge Jewellers and spot Bella hanging around the entrance.

"Hello, my love." I smiled at her, kissing her softly in greeting. "How was your drive up here?"

"It was ok.. I lonely without you." She admitted, making me smile slowly. I had to admit, being apart from her was hard for me too. I missed her terribly.

"Go and have a look inside, love," I tell her. "See if you can find the rings you would like for us."  
She pushed open the door and the bell jingled as she stepped inside. I followed behind her and sat down on a comfy chair by the door. One of the store clerks came over to her immediately, asking her about ring sizes, cut and stones. I watched the love of my life walk around the store, staring in awe at all of the beautiful rings. The clerk would point out a special ring every so often and sometimes, Bella would ask for a closer look at a ring sets. The store manager wandered over to me and offered me a coffee. I accepted gratefully and waited patiently for Bella to pick our rings. It was about an hour later that Bella called me over, looking very excited.

"Edward, baby. I think I have found our rings; come and have a look." I stood up from the chair, letting my bones click as they stretched out. I had been sitting down for so long after all. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Which ones did you pick for us?" I asked and she pointed at the rings that she had picked out. For our wedding rings, they were white gold with two wavy lines.

"They are perfect, baby! I know why you picked them."

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"So that we could have a little bit of our island with us at all times." I said with a grin and she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

After we finished shopping for our rings, I stopped Bella in the street, turning to her.

"Bella, would you like to go for lunch?" She nodded her head.  
"Sure, Edward."  
We found a restaurant on the high street and had some lunch. And I had and idea that I wanted to run by my fiancée. "Bella I was wondering would you like to hold a dinner so that you can meet my family properly, my full family; I can meet yours too."

"I would love that, Edward." She smiled at me.

"Well then, we need to go shopping for place settings that you like." I insisted. Once we had finished, we headed to the store. We Walked in to Bed, Bath and Beyond and I called over the nearest shop clerk.

"I want her-" I started, pointing over to Bella "-to want for nothing."

"I understand, sir." The man said with a cheerful smile. I called Bella over to us.

"Bella, love. Go have a look around and pick whatever you like. He is here to help you." I gave her my sliver credit card, I saw the clerks eyes go wide as it resisted what card I gave her, I could see the dollar signs in his eyes.

"Who?" She asked me, confused. I pointed to the man standing beside me, who immediately leant forwards to shake her hand.

"Bella," He said. "My name is Scott. I'm here to help you today." Bella nodded her head before turning to me,

"Will you stay close?"

"Of course I will, Bella, I won't be far. Now, go and pick, have fun."  
A little while later, Bella wandered came back over to me to show me what she has found for our home.

"I picked out a formal and a casual set." She told me, taking me over to the counter where she had placed her purchases. The formal set was blue with a yellow border and a white centre. The glasses that came with the set were crystal with wiggling lines. The every day set was light blue with glasses that had different colour rings around them. Bella had also picked up a green table cloth, white place mats and green napkins that matched the table cloth.

Bella paid for the things she had chosen before. I pulled out my phone and called Emmett. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Hello?" He muttered into the phone.

"Hi Em, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good, Edward! How are you after that terrible time on the island?"

"I'm fine, Emmett. Actually, I'm calling to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. I want you to meet my Bella. I want her to meet you and Rosalie."

"Of course. We will be there,Edward. It's great to have you home. What time?"

"Seven."

"Sure, See you then, Edward."

"Bye, Emmett." I hung up the phone and quickly dialled Jasper. I asked him to come to dinner as well and he repeated the request to Alice. I could hear her squealing loudly, making me have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"So Jazz , I take that as a yes?"

"Of course, We can't wait to meet Bella. See you tomorrow, Edward."

I rang mum and dad last who immediately agreed to the dinner. After the phone call ended, I heard the last of Bella's call to her family. She was telling them the address to our house.  
"Bella, would you like to meet some of the people here who you will be dealing with when we stay at the Forks house?"

"Ok, Edward." She nodded and I took her into the kitchen, searching for Kate and Chelsea. When I found them, I introduced them to Bella.

"Baby, why don't you go for a nap while Chelsea set the table and Kate organises a menu? When you wake, you can improve or change them as you see fit."

"That sounds perfect, Edward; Where will you be?"

"I will be around, my love." I gave her a kiss and showed her where our bedroom was.

After I left Bella to sleep, I walked into my office and started on the paperwork that I need to catch up on. I was away for months, after all. I was deep in my work when I heard a commotion. Confused, I turned on my security cameras and searched through the rooms. I spotted Bella on the kitchen floor, both Kate and Chelsea crowded around her as she was in the middle of a panic attack. I shut down the security screen and ran down to Bella.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I woke up and I went to the kitchen to approve the menu: It's a good one by the way. I went to look at the table to approve it. Chelsea had the wrong set on the table and she refused to change it to the other set without your say so."

"What!?" I fumed.

"Then, I could not find you so I got scared. Chelsea told me to get over it and she laughed at me." I was furious. How dare she! I turned on the woman who was responsible for all of this and glared at her.  
"Chelsea, is what she is saying true?" I growled at her with utter hatred.

"Yes," She admitted. "Yes, it is."

"Get out, Chelsea!" I snapped, pointing at the door."

"What!?" She shrieked.

"You're fired!" I shouted at her. "Do you not know who the woman is?" I pointed to Bella who was cradled in Kate's arms. "She is my wife to be and she was your boss, Chelsea!"

"I-"

"Enough, You will leave my home now; You will never work anywhere near a Cullen again."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

"Baby, come here." I muttered to Bella. "Would you like to watch television and relax while I fix the table?"

"Yes please, What DVD's do you have?"

"Bella, the question is which ones don't I have, baby?" I walked her in to the television room and showed her the DVD library that I had. There were around 4000 DVDs in my collection. "I have them arranged. What are you in the mood for, Bella?"

"I think I would like to watch a romantic comedy." She told me so I showed her the section she was looking for. She spent a few minutes looking at them when she grabbed one of the movies and squealed, making me chuckle. "You have 'Pretty Woman'"

"Yes,"

"May I watch it?"

"Bella, of course you can! You don't even have to ask! Whatever I own is now yours too!"

"Okay.."

"Would you like me to start it for you and then get you some snacks or would you like to look over the rest of the DVDs while I get the snacks first?"

"Snacks please." She said, her eyes scanning through some of the DVD's. I smiled down and her and left her to look.  
I walked into the kitchen and looked over at Kate who was flicking through the menu's for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Thank you for looking after Bella." I said to her, making her look up at me. " She told me she likes your menu choices for our family dinner."

"It's no trouble." Kate smiled at me. Sincere and polite; She was nothing like Chelsea.

"Do you have any movie snacks?" I had to ask Kate because she is the only one who knew this kitchen inside and out.

"Yes, Edward. I can make some popcorn and bring some drinks in when the popcorn is ready."

"That sounds perfect, Kate, thank you."  
"Like I said, it's no trouble." Kate said before busying herself with making the popcorn. I left her to it and walked into the dinning room. I immediately saw that the light blue plates were still set out. This was not what Bella wanted.

"Irina!" I called to which she came rushing in.

"Yes?"

"Please get the blue and yellow set with the green table cloth and set the table the right way." I told her.

"Yes, I can." She said before rushing off in search of the other dinner set.

"Edward?" I heard coming from behind me so I looked over. Kate was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Kate? How can I help you?"

"Your snacks are ready." She told me.

"Thank you, Kate! I will take them to Bella now." I followed her back into the kitchen and picked up the bowl of popcorn and our drinks before carrying them back into the television room to Bella.  
"Hey Bella," I called to her and she turned her head. "I got the snacks. Would you like me to start the movie?"

"Yes please, will you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will but I'll need to pop out at some point and check on the progress of things. I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."  
I checked on the food preparations every now and then. As soon as I was happy with Kate's progress with things, I stayed on the couch with Bella and cuddled her into my body. We stayed like that for hours until Bella drifted off to sleep in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

Very one arrive and were directed in to the lounge to wait for the perfect dinner that Bella had organised. We were all huddled in the lounge, sipping on our drinks talking in quite little groups when Irina came into the room and waited for me to acknowledge her.  
"Yes Irina, how can I help you?" I asked her.  
"I just wanted to let you know, sir, that the first course is ready. If you would all like to make your way into the dining room."  
"Thank you." I nodded and watched as everyone was ushered into the dining room, me being the last one to walk in. I went to sit down at the head of the table with Bella on my left. Carlisle, and Esmé has shown up with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie in tow. Bella's father Charlie and his girlfriend Sue had also come along aswell as Bella's mother, Renée and her husband, Phil.

Irina walked into the dining room, followed closely by Kate. They place a dish in front of Bella and I first a before making there way around the table. The first course was scallops with prawn dumplings. Irina offered a top up on either red or white wine to drink with our meals. Chatting as we ate, time flew by and before I knew it, Kate was alerting me that the next course was ready. I caught her eyes and nodded my head, giving her the all clear. She and Irina gathered up the plates from the first course and came around with the wines, topping up glasses.

She glanced at me as she walked past and I nodded once more to let her know that she could proceed with the next course. Both she and Irina came out with the second course; Braised lamb with baby potatoes. The meal was cooked and presented perfectly and one look at Bella and I knew she was happy with the way it had been planned. I got Kate's attention and waved her over to me.  
"Kate, I would like you to serve the cheesecake with champagne, through in the lounge,please."  
"Yes sir, I can arrange that."  
When everyone was finished with the meal and the table had been cleared slightly, I directed everyone into the lounge where Irina and Kate offered the strawberry swirl cheesecake and champagne to everyone. Bella and I only took a glass. I pulled Bella in front of me and wrapped my free hand around her waist.  
"I hope the food was satisfactory."

"It was wonderful, Edward." Esmé smiled, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, Bella and I have an announcement." I paused for a second and ten pairs of eyes stared at us both, curious. "We're getting married and we would like to invite you all to our wedding." My mother was the first to say something.  
"I am so happy for you both!" She practically squealed in excitement. Renée and Alice were no different. "May I see your ring, Bella?" Bella swapped her glass into her free hand so that she could show Esmé my grandmothers ring.  
"Oh, Edward! How ever did you get that ring on to the island? It looks perfect on you, Bella."  
"Thank you, Esmé."  
"I have my ways mum; I'm not going to tell you how." Bella gave me a knowing smile.  
"Emmett, Jasper? Could you and Alice and Rosalie stand up with us and be our witnesses?"  
"I would be happy to Edward." Jasper answered.  
"Of course I will!"  
"Thanks, Emmett." I said, watching Rosalie and Alice who were still squealing and jumping up and down. saying  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The yelled, huge smiles on their faces. I looked over at Bella.  
"I think you have your bridesmaids." I smiled at her.

"When and where is it?" Esmé asked. Bella went on to tell the family.  
"We've organised it for next saturday at Our Lady Of The Olympics church at Lake Quinault and the meal will be at the Salmon House-" Alice stopped her.  
"What are the colours that you have picked out?"  
"Blues and greens with a little bit of white." Bella responded.  
"Oh, it all sounds so perfect, Bella!"  
"I hope so!" Bella smiled, thinking of the day iteself. "I've found the dresses that I want; we can go on Monday to get the correct sizes if you like?" She didn't need to ask them twice!

On the Friday before our wedding day, we all went to the cabins that I had hired for a few days so that the family could drink and recuperate.  
The next day was the day of our wedding and I could not wait to make Bella my wife. Our ceremony went by quickly but the day itself was such a pure day. It was perfect for Bella and perfect for myself. Everyone was dressed to the nines and they all looked amazing, Bella especially. I was now Bella's husband, finally. This day could not be better. After we had some photo's taken, we all headed to the Salmon House.  
When we all got to the restaurant, we drank and ate until it was two in the morning. I had arranged for the hotels van to come and pick us up to take us all back to our rooms. Exhausted after an amazing but tiring day, we all stumbled into bed to sleep off the alcohol we had all consumed.

A few days later, I gave Bella her wedding gift.

"Is this what I think it is?" She stared at me in amazement.  
"Yes, my beautiful wife."

"Edward-"

"I brought you our island." I grinned at her.  
"Thank you, Edward! I love it." She gushed before giving me a loving kiss.  
"I would like to take you with me and you are welcome to get the same-"

"What?"

"I'm getting a tattoo of 47'20"49^ N on my left wrist and -124'30"16^ W on my right wrist so I will always have the location that I made you mine with me."  
"Oh, Edward! That sounds perfect; I would like to do that as well!" So we went to the local tattoo parlour and got our tattoos.


	15. Chapter 1 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta and my word finder

I have changed the pov of this story and made some of the chapters longer... I hope you enjoy it

please forgive me. on the 06/july/13 i found that i uploaded the wrong chapter

Goose

* * *

Bella could not believe that the day had arrived. She had been packing and repacking her bags ever since Charlie and Renée had given her tickets to go on a 9 day Alaskan cruise that would take them from Seattle to Alaska and back to Seattle for her 25th birthday. Her Mom and Dad had given her the tickets on her birthday, which gave Bella some time so that she could prepare for it because the cruise left on the 13 of September. Bella asked Charlie if he would like to come on the trip with her because she was given two tickets and wanted to spend more time with him.

As the taxi dropped Bella and Charlie off at the Port of Seattle to wait for boarding, Bella was amazed at the size of the ship that they were about to embark on for the trip. The port was a hive of activity, with the passengers saying good bye to family, and dropping bags at the baggage collection for them to be delivered to their rooms. The voice over the PA system said that the ship was ready for boarding. They walked up the gangway to enter the ship and leave Seattle behind.

After going through customs they walked in to the grand ball room of the Norwegian Jewel. Where the welcome drinks were being held for all the passengers to relax after their journeys to the ship. They were offered either an alcoholic or non-alcoholic drink, both Charlie and Bella chose a soft drink to enjoy while they had a look around the room.

The ballroom was exquisite, it had dark wood panel walls with a light cream floor. There were tables set up in one corner for those who wanted a simple meal. There was quiet music playing over the rooms sound system. Bella watched as the waiters roam around the room to offer either finger foods or a drink to the new passengers. The passengers were walking around with a drink in their hands talking to other passengers.

"Thank you Dad for coming with me, if I forget, thank you for my trip" Bella told Charlie.

"Your very welcome Bells" Charlie said while giving Bella a hug.

A gentleman walked up to them, "Welcome to the Jewel, my name is Edward." "Hello Edward, my name is Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Isabella" Charlie spoke to Edward. Edward looked at us, "Did you say your name was Swan?" Edward asked. "Yes, why?" Charlie questioned. "Well I am your personal butler, I can either take you to your room now or I can come back in about 30 minutes." Edward said. Charlie responded looking at Bella "I would like to look around a bit more." I nodded my approval and Edward said "that is fine I will be over there, just come and get me when you would like to head up to your suite." "Thank you Edward".

Before Edward walked away Bella got a good look at him, he was about 6 inches taller than Charlie with green eyes and dark blonde hair with copper highlights, he had a strong chiselled jaw. He was absolutely gorgeous, Bella hope to get to know him better.

After about 20 minutes they walked up to Edward, "Hello Edward we are ready to head to our room." Charlie informed Edward, "ok let's head up to your room," Edward took them to the lifts and directed us to our room door and opened it for them. They walked in and looked around the room, there was a sparkling white baby grand piano in the main dining area, which had green carpet and dark brown wood panelling on the walls with gold curtains. The lounge area had green carpet as well, with a huge wall mounted tv. The loge area had a hot tub that had an amazing view of the ocean.

"Bella your things have been placed in the master room and Charlie you have been placed in the bigger of the two other bedrooms. I am required to be with the other staff for a pre-orientation meeting, I will back to take you both down to the to the welcome dinner at 6 o'clock." Edward told them.

As Edward walked away he hoped to get to know the Swans better. After suffering through the introduction meeting, it had been two hours since leaving the Swans to get ready for the welcome dinner, Edward walked up to the floor that held his consorts for this trip. Edward knocked on the door to announce his arrival. It opened to reveal Bella who was dressed in a stunning dark blue almost black dress that reached the floor, it had a sweetheart neckline and Charlie was dressed in a black suit. Bella looked over Edward who was in his finest dress uniform. Edward was blown away at Bella's beauty as he lead them down the grand staircase. Bella's dress was so long Edward offered his hand to assist her down the stairs, as their hands connected both Bella and Edward felt a spark that made their hearts race, Edward rubbed his thumb over the back of Bella's hand. They did not want to let go of each other once they had completed their journey to the main dining hall.

The hall was now filled with lots of tables with seating for ten, and the lighting had changed to a muted blue from the plain white it had been when they had arrived on the ship. Edward was still holding Bella's hand as he lead them to a table, Edward held Bella's seat for her to sit and then told both Charlie and Bella, "I will not be far if you need me for any reason." "OK, thank you Edward" Charlie said. Bella felt as if Edward was walking away with her heart, and she hoped that at the end of the trip that it would not be in pieces but whole and stronger.

Edward was also feeling the loss of the closeness that the spark had created in him as he watched Bella enjoy her meal from across the room. Edward could feel the need for Bella grow more durable and unyielding. He waited for the Swans to be finished with their meal, and as he was walking to their table, Edward saw Charlie and Bella in deep discussion. Just as he arrived at Bella's side, feeling complete again, Charlie left the table excusing himself. Much to her surprise, the arrival of Edward brought a feeling of being whole again. "Bella is everything ok with Charlie?" Edward asked. "Yes Edward, he wanted to explore some of the bars on the ship." Bella informed Edward. "Bella what would you like to do now that dinner is over and your dad is off on an adventure of is own?" Edward queried. "I would like to go up to my room and get to know you better Edward, if you would like to get to know me?" Bella said. Edward helped Bella up to her room and once inside the room Bella lead Edward to her sleeping area, once there Bella locked the door so that they would remain undisturbed while they talked.

Edward noticed that Bella had gone shy, "Bella you can ask me any questions, I will answer them all. I will tell you the truth and not hide anything from you.". Bella looked into Edwards green eyes as she said, "Thank you Edward, I will do the same for you. Total honesty for us?" Edward looked in to Bella's chocolate brown eyes as he answered "I agree total honesty. Would you like to ask a question first, Bella?". "Okay, how old are you, Edward?"

"I turned 30 on the 12 of august" Edward answered while concerned with Bella's shock. "Bella are you okay whats wrong?" "nothing Edward I am just amazed, our birthdays are so close, I was born on the 13th of August, I am 25. What is your favorite color Edward ?" "Wow, that is a coincidence that our birthdays are just one day apart. My favorite color is dark blue. What's yours ?" "Mine, Edward, is black" Bella said.

They both asked questions to find out more about each other, they revealed their likes and dislikes to find that they both liked the same music and foods. Bella notice that it was getting late so she got up off the bed and held her hand out for Edward to take. "Edward I'm sorry to have to kick you out, but it's getting late and I am tired" Bella said. "That's okay Bella, I will see you tomorrow and we can talk some more. Will you walk me to the door?" "Of course Edward." They held hands as they neared the door, Edward pulled Bella closer to himself. "Bella may I kiss you good night?". "Yes Edward you may." Edward bent his head low so that he could reach Bella's lips, he gently touched his lips to Bella's and then she opened the room door.

"I had a great night Edward, thank you so much." Bella told him. Edward responded, "it was a perfect night for me too Bella. Have sweet dreams now". Edward then walked out of the room and placed a hand on the door that was closed, in a gesture of prayer that Bella's dreams would be pleasant.

* * *

Please review


	16. Chapter 2 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my new beta 9ud91rl90ne6ad

* * *

Charlie walked to the door after he heard a knock upon it. Charlie opened it to find Edward with their breakfast. The breakfast that Edward had brought for the Swans to enjoy contained bacon, eggs, tomatoes and toast. It was simple and perfect.

Edward gave Charlie a phone so that he could contact Edward if he needed anything whilst he was away from the room. Charlie thanked Edward and headed to the adult only retreat. The retreat had a heated pool that had a spa attached. Charlie walked into the bar and sat down on a stool. The barman asked,

"Hello sir my name is Rodger, how can I be of assistance?"

"I would like a scotch on the rocks." Charlie replied.

"Absolutely, sir. May I ask which room you are staying in?" Rodger said.

"Sure I'm staying in the Sahara room." Charlie answered. Charlie took his drink and went to sit down on a chase lounge. It looked over the ocean and it was the perfect place for Charlie to enjoy the scotch and the quiet.

Edward watched as Charlie walked out the door. He turned to Bella, walked over to her, tilted her head back and kissed her on the lips. Edward finished the kiss and asked,

"Bella would you like to do anything while you are on the cruise?" Bella looked up to Edward and told him,

"I would love to see a stage show but I only want to do things if you can join me."

"I'm sure I can arrange that, will you let me organise a dinner for us to enjoy." Edward asked.

"Edward I would love to have a dinner that you'd organised."

Edward walked to the phone in the room and set up what Bella wanted. When he was done Edward walked back to stand next to Bella.

"Bella there is about four hours before the show starts, why don't you go and explore the ship? I will find you before the show."

"Ok Edward I will do that." Bella said before Edward opened the door for Bella and they shared a simple kiss.

Charlie was enjoying a friendly game of pool against a man from Texas. They had been playing for hours when Edward walked up to the table. They were playing on, so they greeted each other with a hand shake

"Hello Charlie, how are you going? Do you need anything? I will be taking Bella to a stage show which starts in about four hours." Edward said. Charlie looked over to the man that he was playing with.

"George, I will be back in a few minutes"

"That's ok Charlie I will go have a drink while I wait for you." George said.

"Edward will you come and talk with me?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Charlie." They walked over to the railing, where they both lent their arms and looked out over the water. Edward waited for Charlie to start to talk to him about whatever was on his mind.

"Edward I have seen how you act around my daughter and I have never seen my daughter as happy as she is with you. What are your intentions concerning her?" Charlie stated watching the water fly past.

"Well, sir if we were off this ship I would start by asking for your blessing to date your beautiful daughter. Please know that all I want for your daughter is her happiness. It will only take one word from Bella for me to back off, but I would like to be in her life for as long as she will have me." Edward told Charlie.

"Thank you Edward you have my blessing to pursue my daughter. Just make sure she stays happy." Edward turned to face Charlie and held his hand out for Charlie to take. Charlie took it and shook it, and then Charlie walked back to the pool table where George was waiting to continue their game.

After Bella had left the room she walked down to wander through the shops. Bella entered a jewellery store and she saw a necklace that she wanted to get for Edward to signify where they met. Bella asked the store person to have a closer look at the necklace that had caught her attention. It was a thin black rope necklace with a small circular pendant with a wave design on it. Bella thought it was perfect and asked for it to be sent up and charged to her room. The attendant said that she would make that happen for Bella.

Bella left the shopping level and headed up to deck 12 where she played a few games of cards where she won three out of four games. After the games Bella could not past up a trip to the ship's library. Bella was blown away by the peacefulness that the library was pushing out. The chairs were huge and looked so comfy that you could easily fall asleep in them. Bella walked up to the rows of books to see if she could find one to read. Bella came across a series of books that she had wanted to read for a while but never had the chance. Bella took the first of the five books down to start reading it.

It was 30 minutes before the stage show started when Edward started to look for Bella. His calls went unanswered so Edward walked into a room that held TV's displaying the whole ship.

"Hello Peter and Peter." Edward spoke to the two men who were the security guards in charge.

"Hello Edward, how can we help you?" Peter asked.

"I was looking for my boss. I told her to go enjoy herself and now its time for the show that she wanted to see, but it would take too long to find her by walking deck by deck." Edward said.

"Did you try calling her?" the other peter asked.

"Yeah I did but there was no answer with the room phone or the mobile the ship gave her." Edward said.

They spent five minutes looking for Bella all over the ship when Edward spoke up.

"Stop go back two screens I think I saw her." Edward waited for the scenes he wanted to appear. "Yep that's her in the library. Thank you both for your help." Edward left the security room and ran to the library. He walked into the library and sat down in the chair next to the one that Bella was curled in. Edward smirked at Bella when she looked up to stretch her neck.

"Good book, Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah I really love it, did you know you and the main character have the same name. I'm only half way through it and I can't wait to read the next one, there are four more in the series."

"Bella it is time to go or you will miss the show" Edward could see the question and the want to finish the book Bella was reading. "Bella go get the other books and we will take them to your room so that you can finish them." Edward told her.

"You sure we won't get into trouble if we take them to my room?" Bella asked unsure

"No, we won't get in to any trouble at all."

Edward led Bella to her seat in the theatre. Edward sat down in the seat next to Bella and took the hand that she held out for him. During the show Edward suddenly placed Bella's hand in her lap and he leant over to whisper in Bella's ear.

"My supervisor is watching us, I will talk to you after the show." Edward said and watched Bella nod and smile in acceptance.

Noah walked into the theatre and the first thing he saw was Edward holding a girl's hand. Noah got Edward's attention, and after he succeeded Noah watched as Edward whispered into the girl's ear. He saw the girl smile and nod in response. Noah hoped that Edward was not playing with her heart as she would be knocking on doors wanting to sue the Norwegian Jewel which she would have every right to do so.

After the show Edward took Bella up to her room.

"Bella I need to go and talk to my supervisor and when I am done I will get our dinner ok?"

"Yes Edward that is ok. If you need me to back you up in our friendship or whatever you would like to call it, just call me. I don't want to hide it anyway." Bella said.

"Ok Bella I'm going to go now. You relax and watch TV. I will be back soon."

Edward knocked on Noah's assistant's door and heard Michael call him into the room.

"Hello Michael I would like to organise a meeting with Noah as soon as possible." Edward said.

"I can fit you in at five pm tomorrow afternoon." Michael said.

"Thank you Michael." Edward said and walked out the door. Edward walked to the kitchen and picked up the dinner that he had planned for Bella to enjoy. Edward walked up to Bella's room pushing the room service cart. Edward set up the dinner on Bella's private balcony before calling out to her

"Bella your dinner is ready."

"Ok, Edward." Bella answered walking onto the balcony. "Wow this looks perfect, thank you so much. What have you got for me for the first course?"

Edward pulled a chair out and had Bella sit in it. Then he revealed a prawn cocktail that had enough prawns for both of them to share.

"Edward sit down and share this with me." Bella stated.

"Ok Bella, I will." Edward sat down and they started to eat the meal.

"That was a perfect entree Edward I can't wait to see what you picked for us for dessert, but before we get there what is our main meal?" Bella said.

"Bella would you like anything to drink while you eat your main course?" Edward asked

"Yeah a coke would be excellent, thank you." Bella said.

Edward got up from the table and went to get Bella a coke and the main meal. Edward placed the dish of mushroom risotto in the centre of the table and Bella's drink in front of her.

"Thank you Edward" Bella told Edward. They both enjoyed the view and the meal as they talked about anything that they wanted.

"Bella are you ready for dessert?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward I can't wait to see what you chose for us to enjoy." Edward got the dessert and sat down before lifting the lid that covered the banana split that was covered in drizzled chocolate. Bella took the first spoonful and fed it to Edward which he gladly accepted and they continued to feed each other while the sun set behind the horizon.

"Thank you Edward that meal was superlative." Bella told Edward.

"You're very welcome Bella." Edward packed up all the dishes and placed them on the trolley and placed it in the hallway for later.

Edward sat down and pulled Bella to sit next to him on the couch in Bella's room.

"Bella I need to tell you something." Edward looked worried so Bella moved to sit on his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"It will be ok Edward nothing you say will change my feelings for you." Bella said. Edward took a deep breath,

"Well, I went to see if your dad needed anything before we went to the stage show. He pulled me aside and asked me what my attentions concerning you were, Bella. I told him that if we were not on this ship then when I had found you I would have gone straight to him and asked for his blessing to date you. That might sound very archaic but that is the way I was brought up. Anyway with that being said we have your dad's blessing to continue dating while on the ship." Edward said.

"Ok Edward thanks for talking to my dad. That mustn't have been a very easy conversation to have. What about your boss will he have any complaints referring to our relationship?" Bella asked looking down playing with Edward's fingers.

"Bella look at me please." Edward waited for Bella to look into his eyes. "There's nothing that will stop me caring for you. If I have to I will quit and maybe soon. I tell you that if I did that it would not affect my way of life. Ok?" Edward said as he watched Bella yawn. "Ok beautiful girl time for bed." Edward walked Bella over to her bed and pulled the covers back whilst Bella went into the bathroom to change. Bella laid down on the bed and Edward pulled the covers up.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart, I will see you in the morning ok?" Edward gave Bella a long deep kiss and then left her room.

As Edward got in to his bed a strong feeling of dread came over him and he hoped that everything would be all right in the morning.


	17. Chapter 3 Reposted and modified

same beta same thanks 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

After a sleepless night Edward walked up to see Bella. He was wondering if Bella had sleep well. Edward knocked on the door to the Swans' room.

"Hello Charlie and Bella, is there anything either of you would like to do today?" Edward asked.

"I think I will either walk around the ship or stay in my room and watch TV." Charlie said walking in to his room and shutting the door. Edward walked up to Bella.

"Bella does this day feel weird to you in any way?"

"Yeah it does Edward. Will you stay with me today? I don't care what I do as long as we are together" Bella asked

"Sure, Bella. Why don't you go and pick a movie and we can veg out in front of the TV all day." Edward said.

"That sounds like an exquisite way to spend the day wrapped up in your arms lounging around not doing much." Bella said before walking to the TV to find a movie that she wanted to watch. Edward walked over to the phone and ordered some TV snacks for them to enjoy while watching the movies that Bella had picked.

Bella picked the movie Speed, they enjoyed it and when it was over Bella turned to Edward.

"You pick the next one Angel" Bella said. During the second movie the cause of both Edward and Bella's melancholy they had been feeling came to fruition in the worst way possible as the whole ship shook.

"Edward what is going on?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella stay here and I will go find out what is going on. I won't be far ok." Edward informed Bella. Edward got up off the couch and gave Bella a kiss then left the room to have a look around.

Edward came back into the room and wrapped Bella in his arms while they were encased in each other's arms the warning alarm started to sound. Edward looked in Bella's eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't want anything else." Bella said.

"Ok, do you have a small bag that we can use?" Edward said.

"Sure." Bella answered running into her room to find a bag for Edward to use. Edward walked into Bella's room after her.

"Bella place a few layers of clothes into the bag. Then come follow me I promise to keep you safe, ok?" Edward told her. Edward held his hand out for Bella to take which she did. Edward led Bella to his room

"Bella may I have your bag please?" Edward asked.

Bella handed Edward her bag over before asking,

"Is this your room Edward?"

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked around the room.

"It serves its purpose." Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders.

After collecting some clothes from his room Edward led Bella to a huge life raft.

"Bella place the things from the bag into this raft and we will go and get some more things." After dropping the items off in the raft, Edward walked up to a housekeeping cupboard to retrieve sheets and blankets for use later. After placing the sheets and blankets in to the raft, Edward grabbed the bag and led Bella to the ships kitchen. The staff just ignored them because they were shutting down the kitchen as a result of the warning alarm sounding. Edward had Bella wait at the entry to the kitchen while he walked around collecting bottled water and long life food. Then when the bag was full Edward walked up to Bella before returning to the raft. They repeated this a few times before they heard the evacuation alarm.

"Baby it is time to head to the raft for the last time for a while." Edward said.

"Ok, but can I call my dad soon as possible. I want to know he's safe." Bella answered

"Sure Bella you can do that once we get in the raft." Edward said. "Bella would you like to go and get some books for us to read while we wait." Edward asked.

"Yes, please Edward that would perfect" Bella said.

"Hi dad, are you on a raft? That's great to hear. Don't worry about me I'm very safe and I'm with Edward. Dad please stay safe and we will see each other soon." Bella hung up the phone then fell in to Edward's arms crying.

"Edward will we see our family again?" Bella asked with tears running down her face, Edward wiped away her tears

"Shh baby we will see our family again, I promise. But we need to stay calm, just take a few deep breathes from me." Edward said pulling Bella on to his lap more. Five minutes later Bella was calmed down enough to function again.

"Bella we need to organise the raft better" Edward said.

"Ok Edward" Bella answered while starting to make piles of clothes, food and water. Edward placed the water under a net so that it would not move too much when the raft hit the water. Edward placed the sheets, blankets and clothes in one corner while Bella stored the food in a different corner. Once they had stowed away all that they had collected Bella spoke up.

"Now what is going to happen, Edward?"

"Well, Bella it's just a waiting game now."


	18. Chapter 4 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

Edward noticed that Bella had started to panic and so to prevent the panic taking over Edward engaged her in conversation

"Bella why don't you ask me a question and I will answer any that you have." Edward said.

"I have two major questions for you Edward." Bella said

"Ok Bella what are they remember I will not deceive you or refuse to answer any question that you ask of me" Edward stated.

"The first is why do you have your own life raft and the second is how did you know the ship would eventually sink?" Edward took one of Bella's hands playing with it while answering her questions.

"Every time that I go on a big trip or a cruise whether it is a long cruise or a short, I see a psychic. This time the psychic told me that I would be in need of the raft and to stock it well because there was a 90% chance of something happening and my need to use it. She also went on to tell me that I would meet someone who will have great meaning to me," Edward gave Bella a gentle kiss on the lips and then continued "and to enjoy whatever happens on the cruise."

"So Edward," Bella said with a smirk on her face. "Are you avoiding my other question?" Bella finished with a giggle.

"No my beautiful girl I did say I would answer all your questions, and I will. Well when I am not gallivanting around the world, I am the CEO of two of the top five of the biggest companies in America. I own both Stargazer Studios which is a very successful movie studio and Anlace Armament which builds and designs weapons for the worlds armies and protective services. So because of my worth I organise with each cruise ship captain to hold and look after my raft. So Bella decent reason for me having my own raft?" Edward said with a smile on his face.

"How much are you worth Edward?" Bella asked as Edward was about to answer Bella there was a bump and Bella screamed and clutched on to Edward's hands.

"It's ok Bella we have just landed in the water."

Charlie had also just landed in the water as well. He was in a raft of 30 other people. He hoped that Bella was ok and safe in a raft with Edward. The woman sitting next to Charlie introduced herself as Sue Barker and they talked for hours while they waited for their raft to be picked up. Charlie told sue,

"I was travelling with my daughter, her mother and I gave her this trip as her 25th birthday gift."

"That was nice of both of you." Sue told Charlie they continued to get to know each other over the next six hours.

Edward got Bella to sit to the side while he made a simple bed for them to use while they were waiting for rescue. Edward laid down on the makeshift bed.

"Come here Bella it will be ok. Would you like me to answer your question now about my net worth?" Edward asked from the bed. Bella crawled over to Edward and curled beside his body with her back to Edward's chest.

"Yes please, how much are you worth?"

"Well Bella if you take account my business, my houses and my cars I would have close to 20 billion dollars to my name." Edward said and Bella turned to look in Edward's green eyes

"You are worth 20 billion dollars?" Bella asked stunned

"Yes sweetheart I am." Edward said placing a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear.

"Where are your houses and which one is your favourite?" Bella asked.

"I have a house in each of these cities, Philadelphia, London, Chicago, Los Angeles, Paris, Washington State and two in Australia. My favourite house is the one in Washington State." Edward told bella.

"Edward, I can't wait to see them all soon." Bella said excitedly. They stayed quiet for a while just floating on the water.

"Edward what would you like to do after we get rescued?" Bella asked giving Edward a kiss on the lips.

"I would love to take you out on a real date consisting of a romantic dinner and a movie of your choice." Edward said.

"That sounds like a perfect date Edward I can't wait to go on it with you." Bella said.

They curled up together with Bella's back to Edward's chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms as the sun set on the first day that Edward and Bella were adrift at sea.


	19. Chapter 5 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

On the second day at sea, Edward and Bella were still floating in the water. When the raft was settled Edward opened the windows on the raft so that they could see their surroundings. Edward was laid face down on the bed resting when Bella crawled over to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Edward, Edward," Bella said with a panicked voice

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked alarmed.

"I can't believe my eyes; I think there's an island out there." Bella told Edward. Edward looked out of the raft and noticed the island that Bella had seen.

"It is an island, Bella. Well, done finding it." Edward pulled the sides of the raft so that they could paddle to the island. Once they hit the sand Edward jumped out and pulled the raft above the high water mark. Then he put the sides back up so they would have some shelter for a while.

Edward stood on the shore line next to the raft.

"Bella would you like to take a walk around the island to see if we can estimate the size of it?" Edward asked holding out his hand for Bella.

"Sure." Bella said taking hold of his hand. They turned right and started to walk along the beach. They'd walked about half a mile when they arrived at the south end of the island. It was another quarter of a mile before they reached the east side of the island and they continued until they were back at the raft. Edward said to Bella,

"I think the island is a mile long and half a mile wide."

"I think so too." Bella answered.

It was late in the day and Bella looked over to Edward.

"Edward, can we stay in the raft tonight?"

"Sure Bella whatever you want to do." Edward replied.

"Ok I'm tired" Bella said as she clambered into the raft and fell asleep straight away. Edward crawled over to Bella and made sure that the blankets were covering her before he laid down besides her and fell asleep.

The sun rose on the island waking Edward who stretched and gave Bella a kiss on the back of her head. He got out of the raft and started to organise an area for a permanent camp site that they can use for however long they needed it. Edward took his shirt off and started to clean the area.

An hour later Bella woke up to find the raft empty. She started to worry that Edward had left her on the island by herself. But she looked out of the raft and gave a long moan at the sight of Edward all sweaty topless. Bella watched Edward working before walking up and wrapping her arms around Edward.

"Good morning Sunshine, how was your sleep?" Edward asked turning around to give Bella a cuddle.

"It was ok but waking up alone wasn't nice but I will survive. What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Well, this area will be where our new camp will be. I hope you like it once I have finished setting the camp up. Would you like to help?" Edward asked.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" Bella questioned

"Well, in the raft there is a pocket that has the word trap written on it, can you grab it and we'll place it in the trees." Edward said.

"Ok. Edward can we continue to sleep in the rafts please?" Bella asked.

Bella and Edward worked on extending the area to fit 30 feet by 20 feet moving the raft to the south side facing north. They placed the trap in the trees 7 feet in the air. Once they had set up the camp as they liked the sun was about to set.

"Thank you Bella for staying with me during the drama on the ship." Edward said resting on his back looking up at the roof of the raft with Bella tucked in close to his side.

"You're welcome. Thank you looking after me." Bella said.


	20. Chapter 6 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up in Edward's arms. She gently woke Edward.

"Is there anything wrong Bella?" Edward asked

"No nothing is wrong Edward. I just wanted to talk to you before we do island things today." Bella said.

"Ok" Edward said while sitting up on the bed. He then reached over to Bella and stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful Bella."

"Edward I would like to talk to you about my past relationships if that's ok with you?" Bella asked looking apprehensive

"Of course it's ok. We can talk about anything you would like to." Edward said then gave Bella a sweet kiss before sitting back waiting for Bella to say what she wanted.

"I've only had two boyfriends Jacob and James. Both relationships didn't last longer than a year." Bella said.

"Baby what where the reasons behind each of your break ups?" Edward asked.

"Well, with Jacob the relationship just phased out because we both went to different collages on different sides of the country. But with James that's a whole other story. Part of it was that he pressured me to go to the next step which I wasn't ready for at that time in my life but that wasn't the worst James did to me." Bella expanded.

Edward swallowed a lump in his throat knowing that Bella needed a break from her story so Edward knew that she had confided a major part of her history in him. Edward understood that he would need to do the same if not for tit-for-tat but because Edward wanted to tell Bella everything about him.

"For me, Bella, I've only had three girlfriends they were Heidi, Victoria and Tanya. I broke up with all of them for the same reason which was they all cheated on me. I found both Heidi and Victoria in the bed we were sharing with men, one each, that I did not know. What Tanya did hurt the most she cheated on me with one of my competitors Brett." Edward said looking down. Bella tilted Edward's chin up

"Edward I would never do that to you. Heaven forbid that I ever stop liking you I would come out and tell you, ok?"

"Ok thank you Bella." Edward said leaning over and giving Bella a long kiss and a tight hug.

"Edward, do you feel sparks every time we touch?" Bella asked

"Yes, I felt it from the first time I held your hand to help you down the main staircase for the welcome dinner." Edward said smiling.

"Bella will you tell me more about what James did to you please?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward. I stopped dating James because he hurt me so severely." Bella said. Edward grasped and pulled Bella in to his lap

"Please continue your story Bella. How did James hurt you?" Edward requested

"Well, the last time he wanted to go all the way I told him no. So I got out of the bed and got dressed before he caught up to me at the top of the stairs that led from the top floor to the ground floor. James then pushed me down the stairs laughing as I was in pain at the bottom of the stairs because he had broken my leg. Then once James had finished laughing at me he crouched down beside me and told me that he would mark me so that every other male would know that I was his." Bella said.

"Bella, baby how did he mark you?" Edward asked. Bella pulled down her pants to show her left hip which had a full set of teeth marks. Edward lent over her hip

"Bella may I claim it and replace the bad connotations that it holds for you now?"

"Yes, Edward" Bella said with sad eyes. Edward placed his teeth in the old impressions that James' teeth left behind, Edward bit down on Bella's hip gently and then released Bella's hip with a kiss. They continued to talk about their histories for the rest of the day and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke still in each other's arms.

"Bella, love" Edward whispered to Bella, "you're welcome to say no to my question. May I please see all of you?" Edward asked looking in to Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"Only if I can see you too" Bella responded with a coy smile. With Bella's assurance Edward slowly took Bella's top off and then let Bella remove his. They continued to take turns in removing each other's clothes until they were both lying on the bed, naked.

Edward lent on his arm so that he could look down over Bella.

"Bella you're so radiant. May I calm the other scars that James gave you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward you can claim them, they are yours, I'm yours I have been yours since the first time we held hands when you helped me down the main stairwell." Bella said.

Edward found the scars that were from the time that Bella had her leg broken. Edward gave all of the scars that he found on Bella's leg with long open mouthed kisses.

"Edward, do you have any scars?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella I have two scars, one on my left wrist the other is on my left ankle." Edward told Bella.

"Show me" Bella demanded. Edward gave a gentle laugh and showed Bella both of his scars to which she gave the same treatment that Edward had given to hers.

"Bella nothing will come of the answer to the question I'm about to ask you unless you want something to happen. Bella are on some type of protection?" Edward asked shyly not knowing how Bella was going to react to the question that he had just asked.

"Yes, Edward I'm protected please make me yours in every way." Bella said.

"Bella I will make you feel good, I will go as slow as we need to. Do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward I trust you with my whole heart." Bella said. Edward started to kiss Bella all over to get her ready for himself. Edward felt between Bella's legs to find her as wet as she was going to get.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked and waited for Bella to nod that she was ready.

Once Edward saw that Bella was ready he moved to laid between her legs.

"Bella hold my hands and squeeze as hard as you need to. You won't hurt me ok." Edward explained and Bella took his hands and nodded. Edward gradually entered Bella. He felt her squeeze his hands

"Not much more Bella you're doing so well. Keep holding my hands." Edward said as he resumed entering Bella. Once Edward was in her completely he waited for a bit letting Bella get used to his size.

"Baby are you ok with me to start to move?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward please move." Bella said. Edward started to move inside of Bella. Bella and Edward began to moan at the amazing feeling of finally becoming one with each other. Edward felt Bella climax around his cock and milked him of his cum which he released in to her. Edward gave Bella a long kiss and pulled out of her and laid next to her. Bella whispered in to Edward's ear,

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too my Bella, thank you for a wonderful time Bella." Edward said and then they fell asleep on another night on the island.


	21. Chapter 7 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

It was the morning of the ninth day that Edward and Bella had been on the island. Bella woke before Edward and organised a simple breakfast for herself and Edward.

"Bella" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella questioned looking up at Edward.

"Can we go explore our island more?" Edward asked.

"Sure Edward we can." Bella said while smiling.

"Let's walk in the other direction and see what we can find on our island." Edward held his hand out and waited for Bella to take it which she did without hesitation. They started to walk slowly along the tree line.

After a while of meandering through the trees, pointing out interesting things they saw to each other, Bella pointed out some very colourful birds to Edward. Bella stopped walking all of a sudden because she could hear water trickling

"Edward am I imagining things, can you hear water?" Bella asked.

"Yes, baby I can let's go find it." Edward said after a few minutes of searching they came across a gorgeous lagoon. It had a three foot waterfall with blue water that was so crystal clear that you could see the smooth rocks that covered bottom of the pool.

"It's so beautiful" Bella gushed. Edward looked over the water and then while looking at Bella said,

"Let's go for a swim!" Bella nodded and started to remove her clothes before running to the water's edge. She walked into the water until the water was at shoulder level then she coyly looked back at.

"What are you waiting for Edward?" Bella yelled at Edward while swishing her arms in the water.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your knickers in a twist." Edward called out to her with a cheeky grin on his face before walking toward the water slowly stripping off his clothes.

"I can't there are on the shore." Bella retorted back at Edward watching him walk to the water. Edward walked into Bella's arms and twirled her around in the water.

"I'm so happy that you are with me Bella. I don't think I would be able to survive with as much happiness as I have with you." Edward said pulling Bella under the waterfall.

"I need you Bella" Edward muttered into Bella's neck.

"I'm yours Edward, do what you need." Bella said looking in Edward's eyes. Edward placed Bella's back against the smooth warm walls at the back of the waterfall.

"Bella this is going to be hard and fast. I would like to take my time with you, but I can't." Edward said. "Bella please tell me if I'm hurting you." Edward told Bella waiting for her to agree.

"Ok Edward" Bella said nodding her head. But a few seconds later Edward still had not moved. Bella grew inpatient and she locked eyes with Edward "Edward what are you waiting for?" Bella questioned.

"Oh Bella why are you poking a sleeping bear, you need to hold on to me my little koala bear." Edward lined himself up to Bella and plunged in to her. Bella left out a moan of acceptance as Edward continued to piston in and out of Bella. Bella called out Edward's name as her orgasm hit and it triggered Edward's who called Bella's name as he came. They swam away from the waterfall to play for the next few hours in the clear water.

It had been two weeks since they had found the lagoon Edward was excited about today because he had decided that he was going to ask Bella to become his wife. Edward had gone into the hidden pocket in the raft to retrieve his grandmother's and Esmé's engagement ring. Edward picked up the ring with a contented smile and went to find Bella which didn't take long. She was sitting under her favourite tree reading one of the books that he had found her reading that day in the ships' library. They'd stock piled about ten books in the raft before the ship sunk. She saw Edward walk up to her and looked up into his eyes.

"Bella, love will you come with me please?" Edward asked holding out his hand to assist Bella up.

"Of course" Bella said taking Edward's hand giving him a kiss, not letting go as she followed Edward to the lagoon.

When they arrived at the lagoon Edward walked Bella to the spot that he wanted her, so she could see the message he had made with rocks. Edward let go of Bella's hand and knelt down next to the rock message. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked up at Bella.

"Bella will you make me the happiest man on earth?" Edward said. Bella looked around and saw the rocks,

"Yes, Edward" Bella smiled. "Yes, of course I will marry you, I don't care when or where but yes I will." Edward got up and gave Bella a long deep kiss as they walked back to the raft to celebrate their engagement. Edward looked back over his shoulder at his handiwork, where the stones were he'd laid out to form the words 'Isabella will you marry me.'

When they arrived at the raft Edward pulled Bella inside to consummate their new life together. They took little naps between the bouts of making love until the sun came up. After a simple breakfast Edward and Bella went back into the raft and sat facing each other

"Edward wherever did you find a ring on our island?" Bella asked staring at the ring that was now sitting on her left ring finger.

"Well, when the psychic told me that I would meet someone who would change my life I decided to bring the ring with me." Edward explained.

"Oh" Bella said.

Edward looked down at his hands and Bella good see that he was trying to draw the courage to ask her something.

"Edward I have said that I will marry you, just ask it can't be a bigger question that that one." Bella said.

"Bella when we get home will you move in with me?" Edward asked


	22. Chapter 8 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

Bella looked over at Edward and asked,

"Edward when we get back where will we be living?"

"Well, Bella I would like to take you to my house in a little town called forks. It's about a four hour drive from Seattle. tThe house is huge it has 19 rooms total."

"Wow" Bella said.

"Bella would you like me to describe it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please."

Edward pulled Bella to lie down next to him as he started to tell her all about his house in forks.

"It's a three story house that is painted white with a dark blue trim and front door. The kitchen has four stoves, four ovens, two huge double fridges and four foot of stainless steel bench." Edward said.

"Why do you have such a huge kitchen, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"I hold parties for the places I work at." Edward said before continuing. "There's a theatre room where the walls are painted black to make the viewing experience better. There are lots of soft leather chairs with places to put food and drinks, the screen is huge, 150 inches and the sound system is built into the walls."

"It sounds amazing, Edward." Bella gushed.

"That's not all, Bella." Edward said resumed telling Bella all about the house. "There's a gym with two of every piece of equipment that you could think of. The walls are cream colour. Next to that, there is a games room with every type of console and every board game you could think of. It has four huge gaming chairs that face a 90 inch television. The garage has space for eight cars; I only have three in there now, a Volvo XC60, an Aston Martin Vanquish and a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport with the stripe dark blue. Next to the garage is a huge mudroom with thirty hooks and space for thirty pairs of shoes. The mudroom has dark chocolate walls. Then there's a formal dining room that has soft blue walls, three soft light yellow couches that surround a low coffee table and there is a huge fireplace. Positioned in front of the fireplace, there is a huge dark blue rug. The formal dining room had a long dark table that sits 24 people comfortably. The table sits on a dark green carpet that looks amazing with the dark wood panelling on the walls." Edward said taking a break.

"Oh, wow..." It was clear that Bella was impressed with Edward's house

"Bella, I think you are going to like the library most of all. It takes up two stories and has floor to roof shelves of books with a very colourful carpet. Four large and very comfortable chairs surround an old open fireplace. The sun room is all white with half of the room made of glass. It is usually where I have my meals. My office has dark green walls where I have a very soft leather chair and two on the other side of my desk for visitors." Edward went on with the description of his house. "Then, we have my favourite thing in my house in Forks which is the huge pool. It's ten feet long and two feet wide. Half of it is enclosed inside the house but the outside wall is a light pink glass divider that sits two inches under the water. When you dive under, you can get to the other side. The other rooms are all painted a soft colour. And that's my whole house Bella."

"That sounds so glamorous and beautiful, Edward. I can't wait to see it." Bella said.

"Bella, what is your house like?" Edward asked her.

"Well, it's nothing like yours. My house has five rooms in total. A bedroom each for me and my dad, a kitchen, a combined lounge and television room and a guest room." Bella froze as she seemed to think of something. "Speaking of dad, do you think Charlie is safe and that he made it back to America?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella" Edward said pulling Bella closer to him and wrapped an arm around her tighter. "Bella I promise my family is looking for us and is helping Charlie through our absence. The other rafts would have been picked up by now. I don't know why ours was pushed in a total different direction but I am glad it was." Edward said.

"I'm glad we got stranded as well Edward" Bella said, and after giving him a kiss they fell asleep.

Meanwhile in America it had been a month since Charlie had arrived stateside. He had spent every lunch with either Esmé or Carlisle, to share any information that they had been given. Charlie thought back on the arrival of the passengers of the Norwegian Jewel when he disembarked the rescue ship he gave sue a hug and had given her his phone number. Sue had given Charlie a kiss on his cheek and left with her family. Charlie walked up to a man trying unsuccessfully to comfort a crying woman

"Hello I'm sorry if this is the wrong time but are you the family of Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked shyly not wanting to be wrong in his assumption.

"Yes, Edward is our son. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is Esmé. I believe your daughter is missing as well?" Carlisle asked. He had been told of his sons absence when the rescue ship had done a roll call once all the life rafts had been retrieved out of the water and the ship's officer found out that both Bella and Edward were not on the rescue ship.

"Yes, she is do you think that they are ok?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure Edward is looking after your daughter to the best of his ability." Carlisle said.

"I don't know if Edward has told you but just before the ship went down he asked my permission to court my daughter. I gave them my blessing for him to court her." Charlie said.

"Charlie I would like to thank you on behalf of my whole family" Carlisle said.

"Charlie what are you thinking of doing while waiting for our kids to come home?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, I don't know but I would like to stay in Seattle. But I don't think my funds would let me. I'm the fisherman for the small town of Clallam bay."

"Edward has a house in the small town of forks which I believe is close to Clallam bay." Carlisle said then continued. "Charlie I understand that you are a proud man but would you like to come and stay with us? We're going to stay at the Edgewater hotel which is the closest hotel to the port. I know Esmé will not want to leave the area."

"Yes, if you don't mind I would like to stay close by the port. Thank you for your offer." They all walked out of the cruise terminal and into the hotel.


	23. Chapter 9 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

When the sun came up on the island it woke Edward who gave a kiss on her head and left the raft. He walked along the edge of the vegetation looking for a close to straight stick that he could sharpen on end into a point. Bella woke and walked up to Edward and sat down out of range of the wood shavings and just watched Edward work on the stick.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm making a spear to try and hunt fish so that we can have a five star island meal." Edward stated. When Edward was happy with his spear he stood up, took Bella's hand and walked back the entry of the raft.

"Bella while I'm fishing will you please make two fires. One that is campsite size about a foot across and close to the raft and the other one close to the water as big as you can make it." Edward asked.

"Sure Edward, do you have matches in the raft that I can use?" Bella asked. Edward walked into the raft to strip down to his boxes and he found the matches.

"Here you go baby." Edward said giving the matches to Bella.

"Damn, you look good Edward. Good luck and catch us a nice dinner." Bella said before she gave Edward a long kiss. She walked away to find wood for both fires. Edward walked into the water and waited for the water to settle.

After about 2 hours Edward walked back up the beach to the smaller fire where bella was relaxing reading a book. When she looked up Edward proudly showed her the three fish that he caught.

"Well done, Edward" Bella told Edward. The three fish were about a foot long each.

"I will start to cook them now." Bella said.

"Can you cook fish?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah I had to learn because every weekend my dad would bring home some fish. So I learnt how to cook fish many different ways. But here I can only cook this one way." Bella said. Edward gave her a kiss.

"Angel I can't wait to taste my first meal cooked by my fiancée." Edward said with a smile on his face.

Two weeks after Edward had started to catch fish Bella was stoking the fire to cook lunch when she heard a droning sound. She put the stick down and ran to Edward.

"Edward can you hear that sound? Is it what I think it is?" Bella asked Edward looked up, eyed the sky and then pointed up at the sky.

"It's a plane that is too high in the sky for us to catch its attention." Edward said.

"Bella we need to find something to place on the big fire to make dark smoke. We need them not confuse the smoke from our fire with clouds" Edward told Bella. They spent the rest of the day trying things to make black smoke.

"Do you think they are looking for us Edward?" Bella asked shyly.

"Yes, Bella I told you not to give up hope."

It was a week later when Bella heard another plane. This time Bella did not hesitate, she ran to the big fire and threw on the leaves that they had found that would cause the blackest smoke.

"Edward, come here please" Bella called to Edward. "I heard a plane again but I haven't seen it yet."

"There it is" Edward said pointed out a low flying plane. They watched as the plane fly around the island. When it came back in front of Edward and Bella the pilot waved and dipped his wings as a form of a wave to let them know that he had seen them.

The pilot could not believe his eyes after nearly three months of looking for Mr Cullen and Miss Swan he had finally found them. They had somehow made it 50 miles from the location where the ship had sunk.

"Sea-tac come in this is 190ext." The pilot called over the radio.

"Plane 190ext this is sea-tac how may we help?" The operator questioned.

"Sea-tac I'm calling to let you know so that you can pass on the information. I have sighted the two people who were the only ones missing when the cruise ship sunk. Please pass on my location to Mr Carlisle Cullen." The pilot said.

"190ext I will take record of your location and pass it on to Mr Cullen." The operator told the pilot.

"Sea-tac thank you over and out." The pilot said.

It was close to 3pm when Carlisle answered his phone.

"Hello" Carlisle answered.

"Is this Mr Carlisle Cullen?" A man asked.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle answered.

"I'm Todd and I'm calling from the air traffic control tower to let you know that your son and Miss Swan have just been found." Todd said.

"Really thank you so much for letting me know. I will get a ship to go and retrieve them." Carlisle said hanging up after getting the islands location.

Carlisle called a ship's captain the was a friend of the family

"Hello Demetri, it's Carlisle I was wondering if you were still willing to go and retrieve my son?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, do you have the location of where they are?" Demetri asked.

"Yes" Carlisle said and then gave Demetri the location of the island. "Thank you so much Demetri for doing this for me."

"We are going to be rescued Edward, now what do we do?" Bella asked.

"Bella we need to pack the things we want to take off our island." From the time that they had been by sighted the plane. Either Bella or Edward would stand on the shore as a look out for anything every few hours they would swap over to give their eyes a rest.

It was two days later when Bella was watching the water that a ship came in to her sight. She ran to find Edward who was resting in the raft.

"Edward please come with me I think there is a boat heading towards our island but I can't believe my eyes." Bella told Edward who scrambled out of the tent holding out his hand which Bella took and they walked out to where Bella had been standing.

"Bella does it look closer Angel?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it does" Bella said.

* * *

A/N

hello all i will be posting chapters 10,11,12,13 and 14 all in one lot as soon as i yet ch 14 back from my beta.

please let me know what you think of my modified story

Goose


	24. Chapter 10 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

They stood on the beach and watched the boat drop anchor. It send a small boat to pick them up and when it reached the island a man stepped off.

"Hello I'm Marcus. I'm here to take you home." Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus. I'm Edward and this is my fiancée Bella." Edward said.

"If you want to take anything with you please get it so we can be on our way." Marcus said. Edward went to gather their bags that they wanted to take home. Edward placed the bags in the boat. Edward helped Bella into the boat. Then Marcus drove the boat, as they drew near Edward had a chuckle at the name of the boat.

"What's so funny Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well the boat has the same name as my birth mother 'Elizabeth'. I always knew that she would look over me and keep me save" Edward said. Once on the Elizabeth Marcus introduced Edward and Bella to the ship's captain, Demetri.

"Welcome aboard the Elizabeth I will take you to a cabin so that you can sleep or shower. It'll take about two days to get back to Seattle." Demetri said while leading them to a cabin.

They both showered and changed into their last set of clean clothes. Bella lay down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Edward gave Bella a gentle kiss on the back of her head before leaving the cabin to search out the captain. Edward found the captain in the bridge.

"Hello Demetri, do you mind trying to find out the co-ordinates of the island that you picked us up from." Edward asked.

"I'm sure I can get them for you Edward" Demetri said and got up out of his chair and walked over to the map table.

"There's your island." Demetri said pointing to a little speck on the map. "It's located 47" 20' 49^ N and -124" 30' 16^ W." Demetri informed Edward.

"Thank you so much for the co-ordinates and for taking us home" Edward said

"You're welcome Edward" Demetri said.

Two days later the 'Elizabeth' pulled into the port of Seattle. Edward was looking out over the side of the boat ready to disembark and finally be on home soil with Bella.

"Bella look who is waiting for us." Edward said while pointing out Charlie, Renée, Phil, Carlisle and Esmé. Bella looked up at Edward.

"Thank you for making sure I got home. I love you Edward. You are my life." Bella said.

"I love you my Bella. Let's go see our families; mine is going to love you." Edward said.

Bella ran down the gangway in to Charlie's arms while Edward gave his family hugs and kisses.

"Bella come meet my mum and dad." Edward called Bella over to him. "Mum and Dad this is the love of my life Isabella Swan/ Bella this is my mum Esmé and my dad Carlisle." Edward said with an arm around Bella's waist.

"Wow you are a beautiful girl Bella, welcome to the family." Esmé said.

"Edward come meet my mum and dad." Bella said dragging Edward over to her family. Once they were away from both sets of parents

"Edward I will let you tell our parents about our engagement." Bella said quietly.

"Thank you Bella" Edward said.

Esmé looked over at Bella and Edward quietly talking to each other.

"Carlisle did you see what was on Bella's left hand" Esmé asked.

"Yes darling she's wearing your old ring. I'm so glad Edward is ready to settle down and start to give us grandchildren." Carlisle said giving Esmé a kiss on her cheek.

"Mum and dad this is Edward Cullen, the man that kept me sane whilst stranded on the island. Edward this is Renée and Charlie who you already know, my mum and dad" Bella said.

"Thank you Edward for looking after Bella" Renée said. Edward waved his parents over to where they were standing. While the girls were distracted with each other Edward pulled Charlie to the side out of earshot.

"Charlie this might seem a bit fast or forward but I would like to ask for your daughters' hand in marriage. I did ask her while we were stuck on our island but I was raised to ask for your permission. Bella has already said yes to my question so I would like to ask for your blessing in our marriage." Edward said.

"Edward, I can see that you love my daughter with all your heart and you kept her alive and happy during the two months that you were on that island. Please, call me Charlie." They shook hands and joined back up with the families and Bella. Edward opened his arms and Bella went straight to them.

Carlisle looked over them.

"You both need to go and see a doctor before you leave Seattle." he said with a voice that left no room to argue.

"I have organised a limo to take you to a doctor that can look at you both and who is aware of your situation" Carlisle said.

"Thank you very much Dad we will go now to the doctors."

Edward led Bella to the limo and helped Bella in to it.

"Driver will you please drive around for a while?" Edward said to the limo driver.

"Yes sir" was the simple reply. Edward then raised the privacy screen

"Bella while we are alone and about to see a doctor, may I ask you to think about something for me. I will always love you no matter what you choose, would think about removing your birth control because I would like to start trying for a family with you." Edward asked Bella looking down at their entwined hands.

"Ok Edward I will think about it." Bella said and then pulled herself to sit on Edwards lap. Edward lowered the privacy screen.

"Driver, doctors please" Edward asked. The driver confirmed the request. 10 minutes later they arrived at the doctors and they were seen one after the other. They both got a clean bill of health. Edward called his dad,

"Hi dad, yeah we are all clean, where, ok I will tell the driver see you soon, bye dad" Edward hung up. "Bella baby, dad wants to take us for a decent meal before we go home to Forks remember it will be close to a five hour drive to yet home." Edward said.

"Sure Edward I could do with food I'm hungry" Bella said. Edward told the driver where to go.

After dinner they both said goodbye to their parents and got back into the limo.

"Bella would you like to go home now?" Edward asked Bella in between kisses. "

I can't wait to see our house Edward" Bella said.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! It is exactly how you described it." Bella said. Edward walked Bella to the front door of my house in Forks. They walked into the kitchen and had a cup of coffee. Bella looked over at Edward and held his hand.

"Edward I know we talked about this in the limo. I did it, I am now off birth control but the doctor said it might take a while before we might conceive." Edward gave Bella a long kiss.

"I can't wait to start trying to make a family with you, I love you my Bella" Edward said.


	25. Chapter 11 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

That night they had a simple dinner then Edward led Bella into the master bedroom.

"Wow Edward it's just as you described it. I love it Edward." Bella said.

"Let's go to bed my wife to be." Edward said slowly taking Bella's clothes off her body. Once they were both naked they slipped into the bed. Edward pulled Bella's back to his chest and placed a hand on Bella's belly.

"Edward this bed is a perfect bed but is it too soft for you?" Bella asked

"Yeah but we need to get used to it because this will be our bed for the rest of our lives. I have the same type of bed in each house that we now own." Edward said then both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Edward woke up and just watched Bella until she woke up.

"Bella what would you like for breakfast?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward what are my choices?" Bella asked.

"I don't know let's go see what Kate has prepared for breakfast." Edward said

"Who's Kate?" Bella asked.

"Well, Kate works in the kitchen cooking for me and my guests and I also have Irina and Chelsea who clean our house. Let's get dressed so we go get some breakfast and so you to meet Kate" Edward said.

Edward led Bella down to the kitchen where Kate was pottering around.

"Hello Kate" Edward said siting down at the breakfast bar.

"Hello Edward, I'm glad you are home at last." Kate said.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce you to my bride to be, Isabella Swan. Isabella this is Kate. Kate what do you have for breakfast?" Edward said.

"Hello Kate it's nice to meet you." Bella said.

"I am so pleased to meet you Isabella, what would you like to eat I have many options" Kate said.

"Kate please call me Bella. I would like scrambled eggs on toast please." Bella said.

"What would you like Edward?" Kate asked.

"I will have the same as Bella please." Edward stated

While they waited for Kate to cook their breakfast Edward took Bella's hand in his.

"Bella what type of wedding would you like?" Edward asked.

"I would like a very small wedding with no more than ten guests, a simple classic wedding it will be perfect for us." Bella said.

"Of course Bella, I'm happy with whatever you choose. What colours would you like to use?" Edward said.

"I would to use blue and green with a bit of white" Bella said.

"They sound perfect Bella" Edward said giving Bella gentle kisses. Kate placed their food in front of them and they started to eat it.

"Thank you so much Kate this has hit the spot." Edward said.

"Yes, thank you Kate" Bella said.

A few days later Edward found a cute little church near Amanda Park. There was a quaint restaurant that was willing to hold the reception. Edward had a long talk with both the church and the restaurant about the colour choices that Bella wanted. Edward discussed themes, food and seating arrangements quickly with the staff. Edward always smiled when he thought of the colours that Bella had picked; Edward knew why Bella had choose blue, green and white. She wanted to bring the island with them, no matter where they were.

Edward called Bella to meet him in Seattle to buy their wedding rings. Edward headed into the city before her, wanting to organise Bella's wedding gift. Edward walked up to Ben Bridge Jewellers and spotted Bella hanging around the entrance.

"Hello my love." Edward gave Bella a long kiss in welcome.

"How was your drive up here?" Edward asked.

"It was ok, it was a lonely drive without you to entertain me. What are we doing here Edward?" Bella said.

"I thought you might like to look and see if you like any of the rings to use as our wedding rings." Edward said. Edward opened the door and guided Bella inside the store. Edward followed Bella in and found a chair, sat down and watched Bella start looking at the rings.

"Welcome to Ben Bridge Jewellers how may I help you?" The store clerk asked Bella.

"I would like to just look in peace, I will get your attention when I need you." Bella said. The clerk walked away from Bella.

"Hello sir, can I get you anything to drink?" The clerk asked Edward.

"Yes, I will have a coffee please." Edward said. Edward sat back and watched the love of his life walk around looking at the rings sometimes asking for a closer look at them.

Bella looked around for Edward and she called him over.

"Edward I think I have found our rings come have a look." Edward stood up from the chair and his bones clicked as they stretched out. Edward had been sitting down for so long and very still. Edward walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Which ones did you pick for us?" Edward asked Bella as she pointed at the rings that she had picked out. They were white gold with two wavy lines.

"They are perfect, baby! I know why you picked them." Edward said.

"And why is that?" Bella questioned.

"So that we could have a little bit of our island with us at all times." Edward said with a grin on his face and Bella nodded.


	26. Chapter 12 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

They bought the rings and left the store.

"Bella would you like to go and have lunch?" Edward asked.

"Sure." They walked down the street hand in hand until they came across a restaurant. They walked in and had lunch.

"Bella, I was thinking. Would you like to host a dinner at our house so that our family can meet each other with a bit less drama?" Edward asked.

"I would love to host a dinner Edward. What would we need to get for the house?" Bella asked.

"We'll need to go shopping for new plates because I don't have many plates in the house" Edward said.

They finished their lunch and walked out of the restaurant. Then they walked into bed, bath and beyond, Edward called over the closest sales clerk.

"I want her-" Edward pointed to Bella who was slowly looking at plates "-to want for nothing" Edward said.

"I understand sir" the clerk said.

"Bella come here please." Edward called to Bella who came over and stood next to Edward. "Bella love, have a look around and pick whatever you like." Edward said handing Bella a silver card.

"Who?" Bella questioned. Edward pointed to the man standing next to him.

"Bella" he said. "My name is William I'm here to help you today."

Bella looked over at Edward,

"Will you stay close?" Bella asked.

"Of course I will angel. Now go and pick, have fun." Edward told Bella. A while later Bella walked up to Edward and held out her hand.

"I have found all the things I want for the dining room Edward" Bella said.

"Please show me angel." Edward requested and Bella walked him around pointing out the exact copies of what she brought.

"I picked out a formal and a casual set." Bella said. The formal set was blue with a yellow border and a white centre. The glasses that came with the set were crystal with wiggling lines. The everyday set was dark blue with glasses that had different colour rings around them. Bella had also picked up a green table cloth, white place mats and green napkins that matched the table cloth.

They paid and took their stuff home where they placed the new dishes in the dishwasher.

"Bella I'm going to call my family to invite them for dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you call your family to come over as well?" Edward said then picked up his phone and dialled Emmett. After a couple of rings, Emmett answered.

"Hello?" Emmett muttered into the phone.

"Hi Em, how are you?" Edward asked him.

"I'm good, Edward! How are you after that terrible time on the island?" Emmett questioned

"I'm fine, Emmett. Actually, I'm calling to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. I want you to meet my Bella. Also I want her to meet you and Rosalie." Edward said

"Of course. We'll be there, Edward. It's great to have you home. What time?" Emmett questioned.

"Seven." Edward answered

"Sure, see you then, Edward." Emmett said.

"Bye, Emmett." Edward hung up the phone and quickly dialled Jasper. Edward asked him to come to dinner as well and he repeated the request to Alice. Edward could hear her squealing loudly, causing Edward to hold the phone away from his ear.

"So Jazz, I take that as a yes?" Edward asked

"Of course, we can't wait to meet Bella. See you tomorrow, Edward." Jasper said then hung up.

Edward rang his mum and dad last who immediately agreed to the dinner. After the phone call ended, Edward heard the last of Bella's call to her family. Bella was telling them the address to the house.

"Bella, would you like to meet Chelsea and Irina who clean the house?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella nodded and Edward took Bella on a small tour of the house looking for both Chelsea and Irina. They found in the formal dining room.

"Irina and Chelsea this is Isabella please treat her with the up most respect please." Edward said before both Irina and Chelsea greeted Bella. Edward took both of Bella's hands in his.

"Baby, why don't you go for a nap while Chelsea sets the table and Kate organises a menu? When you wake, you can improve or change them as you see fit." Edward said.

"That sounds perfect, Edward. Where will you be?" Bella asked looking worried.

"I will be around, my love." Edward said. He led Bella to their room and placed her into the bed. Edward waited for Bella to fall asleep before giving her a kiss and leaving her to sleep. Edward walked into his office and sat down to start to go through all the paperwork that had piled up while he had been stuck on the island. It was a few hours later that Edward was unsettled when he heard a commotion. Confused, Edward turned on his computer and started up the program that showed his security system. Edward saw that Bella was in the foetal position with Chelsea standing over Bella.

Edward ran down to the kitchen and slid next to Bella and pulled her into his lap.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, Edward I woke up and I went to the kitchen to look over the menu. It's a good one by the way. I went to look at the table to approve it and Chelsea had the wrong set on the table. But she refused to change it to the other set without your say so." Bella said with tears running down her face.

"What!" Edward fumed.

"Then, I could not find you so I got scared. Chelsea told me to get over it and she laughed at me." Bella said

Edward was furious. 'How dare she!' Edward thought. He stood up and watched Kate take Bella into her arms for comfort. Edward heard Kate whisper words of comfort that were soothing to hear. Edward turned on the woman who was responsible for all of this and glared at her.

"Chelsea, is what Bella is saying true?" Edward growled at her in utter hatred.

"Yes," Chelsea admitted. "Yes, it is."

"Get out, Chelsea!" Edward snapped, pointing at the door.

"What!" Chelsea shrieked.

"You're fired!" Edward shouted at her. "Do you not know who the woman is? I told you to treat her well" Edward pointed to Bella who was cradled in Kate's arms. "She is my wife to be and she was your boss, Chelsea!" Edward said

"I-" Chelsea tried to say something but was cut off by Edward

"Enough, You will leave my home now Chelsea. You will never work anywhere near a Cullen again." Edward said while following Chelsea around the house as she collected all of her belonging. She walked out the door and into her car. Edward shut the front door after watching Chelsea's car drive through the front gate.


	27. Chapter 13 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

Edward walked back into the kitchen and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Baby it's ok. I love you, you will never have to deal with her again ok" Edward said to Bella. "Thank you so much Kate" Edward said turning to Kate.

"You're welcome sir. I will be back soon to start the preparation for the meal tonight" Kate said leaving the kitchen.

"Bella would you like to watch a movie and relax while I fix the table with the correct sets that you want to use." Edward said.

"Yes please, what DVD's do you have?" Bella asked. Edward led Bella into the television room.

"Bella the question is which DVD's do I not have." Edward said walking over to a huge cabinet and opening it.

"Bella which type of movie are you interested in watching? I have over 4000 DVD's they are all organised into categories and then alphabetised." Edward said.

Bella walked over to the wall of DVD's,

"I'd like to watch a romantic comedy." Bella told Edward who walked over and pointed out the section Bella was looking for.

"You have 'Pretty Woman'" Bella asked taking the DVD off the shelf and handed it to Edward.

"Would you like me to start the movie or would you like to look over the DVDs while I get some snacks for you to enjoy while watching the movie."

"Some snacks please while I look at our DVDs" Bella said. Edward smiled at Bella use of the word 'our'. Edward walked into the kitchen to find Kate looking over the dinner menu.

"Kate Bella has told me that she likes your menu. Do you have any TV snacks that we can munch on while watching a movie?" Edward asked.

"Sure Edward I can make some popcorn and bring some soft drinks in when the popcorn is ready" Kate said.

"That sounds perfect Kate, thank you." Edward said and walked back into the TV room.

"Bella would you like me to start the DVD now?" Edward questioned.

"Can we start the movie now? Edward do you have any blankets and pillows that I can use?" Bella asked. Edward walked over to a drawer and pulled out two pillows and a blanket.

"Here you go baby." Edward said handing Bella the things she asked for. Edward got Bella seated on the couch and then he crouched down near Bella's head.

"Bella I need to go and fix the table drama. Just relax and I will be back soon with the snacks" Edward said.

"Ok, Edward." Bella said then Edward stood up and walked out of the room.

Edward walked in to the dining room. He immediately saw that the dark blue plates were still set out. This was not the set that Bella wanted to use for her first family dinner here. Edward walked over to the intercom system that went throughout the house except for the theatre room.

"Irina to the dining room please." Edward called through the intercom and waited for Irina to arrive.

"Hello Irina where were you earlier? Please get the blue and yellow set with the green table cloth and set the table the right way." Edward said

"I was cleaning the upstairs bathrooms before. But I will get the plate and other things right now." Irina said before rushing off to set the table as Bella requested.

"Edward?" Kate called from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Yes, Kate?" Edward asked.

"Your snacks are ready." Kate said handing Edward a tray that held a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chocolate drops with a drink for both Edward and Bella.

"Thank you Kate" Edward said gratefully.

Edward took the tray into the theatre room and placed it on the floor within Bella's reach.

"Here are the snacks Bella. I will start the movie now." Edward said sitting down on the couch placing Bella's feet in his lap.

"Edward, will you stay with me?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella I will but I will need to pop in and out at different points to check on the progress of the dinner and the house. I love you, my Bella." Edward said

"I love you too, Edward." Bella said pulling Edward down for a kiss.

Edward checked on the food preparations every now and then. As soon as Edward was happy with Kate's progress with things, Edward stayed on the couch with Bella's feet in his lap. They stayed like that for hours swapping DVD's over. But halfway through the fourth movie Bella fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 14 Reposted and modified

I would like to thank my beta 9ud9ir190ne6ad

* * *

It was 6:30 when Edward woke Bella from her nap in the lounge.

"Bella it is 30 minutes till everyone arrives at the house for dinner would you like to freshen up after your sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I will go do that now. How long have I been asleep for?" Bella asked giving Edward a kiss. Edward looked at his watch,

"Baby you have been asleep for about three hours" Edward answered.

Everyone arrived by seven and were directed into the formal lounge where there were canapés and drinks for them to nibble on. After Renée and Phil arrived everyone introduced themselves to each other as they stood around talking in different groups. Occasionally people would swap groups to get to know each other better.

Edward was standing next to Bella who was talking to Alice and Rosalie. Edward noticed Irina standing patiently in the doorway, so he gave Bella a quick kiss on her temple and headed over to her.

"How can I help you Irina?" Edward asked.

"Edward, Kate wanted to me to let you know that the first course of your meal will be served in about five minutes if you would like to make your way into the dining room." Irina told Edward.

"Thank you Irina I will get everyone moving." Edward said looking around and saw that all the men were in one huddle and the females in another. Edward walked over to the men who were talking about a baseball game where the Mariners won against the LA Angels.

"Hello all, sorry for the interruption but I require you to head into the dining room please and I will send the ladies in to you." Edward said to the men.

"Thank you Edward" Carlisle said herding the men into the dining room where the men found their seats being marked by a name tag. Then they all stood beside the seat where their partners would be sitting.

Edward counted slowly to ten before walking over to the ladies.

"Excuse me ladies if you would like to head into the dining room and find your partners waiting you because dinner will be served soon." Edward informed them.

"Thank you Edward we will head in there now." Esmé said while walking to stand beside Carlisle who held her chair out for her to sit down on. Seeing this all of the other men followed suit pulling out the chairs for their partners. Edward watched this happen and waited for everyone to settle. He looked over to see how Bella had placed everyone one. On one side next to where Edward and Bella would be sitting were Alice, Jasper, Phil and finally Renée. On the other side starting opposite Edward was Carlisle, Esmé, Sue, Charlie, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward took Bella's hand and held on to his glass.

"I would like your attention before the food comes out. Bella and I would like to thank you all for coming to our house for this lovely dinner that Bella choose to organise for you all." Edward said then pulled out the chair for Bella to be seated so that Kate and Irina could bring out the first course which was scallops with prawn dumplings. Irina walked around offering a top up on either red or white wine to drink with the first course. Edward got Kate's attention to remove the plates after everyone had been finished for five minutes.

Kate and Irina gathered up the plates from the first course and came around with the wines, topping up glasses. Kate glanced at Edward as she walked past; Edward nodded once more to let Kate know that she could proceed with the next course. Both Kate and Irina came out with the second course; braised lamb with baby potatoes. The meal was cooked and presented perfectly. One look at Bella and Edward knew that Bella was happy with the way it had been planned. Edward got Kate's attention and waved her over.

"Kate, I would like you to serve the cheesecake with champagne, through in the lounge please." Edward said.

"Yes, sir, I can arrange that." Kate answered. When everyone was finished with the meal and the table had been cleared of the main course plates Edward stood up and by just standing up got everyone's attention.

"The final course will be served in the formal sitting room." Edward said watching everyone stand up and head to the formal room. Edward reached out to stop Bella from moving away from him before pulling Bella to his side and giving her a deep short kiss.

"Bella thank you for being a perfect host I love you so much." Edward said then walked hand in hand into the sitting room.

Edward and Bella entered the sitting room to find everyone enjoying a slice of strawberry swirl cheesecake and a glass of champagne. Bella and Edward only took a glass.

"May I have your attention for the last time tonight" Edward said wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"Bella and I have an announcement." Edward paused for a second and ten pairs of eyes stared at them both curiously. "While we were on the island I asked Bella if she would do me the honour of becoming my wife and she said that she would marry me" Edward got interrupted by squeals from Alice, Rosalie, Renée and Esmé "and we would like to invite you all to our wedding." Edward said

Esmé was the first to say something.

"I am so happy for you both!" Esmé practically squealed in excitement. Renée and Alice were no different.

"May I see your ring, Bella?" Esmé asked. Bella swapped her glass into her free hand so that she could show Esmé, Edward's grandmother's ring.

"Oh, Edward! However did you get that ring onto the island? It looks perfect on you, Bella." Esmé said

"Thank you, Esmé." Bella said

"I have my ways mum; I'm not going to tell you how." Edward said while Bella gave him a knowing smile.

"Emmett, Jasper? Would you both and Alice, Rosalie stand up with us and be our witnesses?" Edward requested

"I would be happy to Edward." Jasper answered.

"Of course I will!" Emmett said

"Thanks, Emmett." Edward said, watching Rosalie and Alice who were still squealing and jumping up and down saying,

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Edward looked over at Bella.

"I think you have your bridesmaids." Edward smiled at her.

"When and where is it?" Esmé asked. Bella went on to tell the family about the date they chose and the locations that they'd found.

"We've organised it for next Saturday at Our Lady Of The Olympics church at Lake Quinault and the meal will be at the Salmon House-" Alice stopped Bella .

"What are the colours that you have picked out?" Alice asked.

"Blues and greens with a little bit of white." Bella responded.

"Oh, it all sounds so perfect, Bella!" Alice commented

"I hope so!" Bella smiled, thinking of the day itself. "I've found the dresses that I want; we can go on Monday to get the correct sizes if you like?" Bella didn't need to ask them twice!

On the Friday before the wedding day, the family all gathered at Edward and Bella's house. They piled into two limos that would take the whole family to the cabins that Edward had hired for the family. So they could enjoy the wedding with the ability to drink and recuperate after the wedding and the reception. As it was late in the day everyone went in to their cabin to sleep and prepare for the next day.

The sun rose on a beautiful cloudless day and Edward woke Bella with gentle kisses.

"Good morning husband to be. Are you nervous about today Edward?" Bella asked.

"No Bella I'm so excited about becoming your husband I love you so much Bella." Edward said. They finally dragged themselves out of bed and into a shower for Edward and a bath that Bella could enjoy. Edward gave Bella a kiss while she was still in the bath.

"Baby I'm going to go and spend time with the groomsmen. I will see you at the altar. I love you with all my heart Isabella." Edward said before leaving the cabin that he was sharing with Bella.

Bella got out of the bath and dried her hair before there was a knock on the door. Bella opened the door of the cabin to see all of the girls each holding a garment bag.

"Hello all." Bella said standing back letting them enter her cabin. They all got ready when the time was ten am they all got into one of the limos to head to the church. Everyone met in front of the church and they were dressed to the nines and looked amazing. Rosalie and Alice wore a dress that at the top was a lightish green that turned in to a deep dark blue and the men were all in dark blue suits with a green tie. The ceremony went by quickly but the day itself was such a pure day. It was perfect for Bella and Edward.

On the way out of the church Edward pulled Bella in for a long indecent kiss that left them both breathless. The day could not have gone better. Edward and Bella joined back up with the family for some photographs then the family spilt into the two limos which took them the Salmon House. When both limos arrived at the restaurant, they drank and ate until it was two in the morning. Once they had eaten and enjoyed themselves Edward had the limos drop everyone off at their own cabins were they stumbled into their beds to sleep off the alcohol they had all consumed during the reception.

A few days later Edward called Bella in to his office. "Bella I would like to give you your wedding gift now it is for both of us to use." Edward said handing Bella a file that held Bella's wedding gift.

"Thank you Edward" Bella said giving Edward a quick kiss before opening the file. "Edward this can't be. Tell me what I am seeing is true" Bella said staring at Edward in amazement.

"Yes, my beautiful wife this is the deed to our island" Edward said smiling at Bella.

"Oh Edward" Bella sighed. "Thank you so much I am without words." Bella said wrapping her arms around Edward.

"Edward would you like your gift now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, angel what did you get me?" Edward asked watching Bella get off his lap and run out the room. Bella grabbed a packet and ran back to Edward.

"Here you go Edward" Bella said handing over a folder.

"Thank you my love." Edward said looking at the papers inside of the folder. "You brought me a yacht! Thank you angel" Edward said placing the file on the desk. Edward pulled Bella to straddle him and he gave her long deep kisses. They didn't stop kissing as Edward stood up, walked out of the office and into their bedroom. They made love as only husband and wife could.

The next day Edward and Bella woke, Edward took Bella to a tattoo parlour.

"What are we doing here Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well, Bella I want to get our islands co-ordinates tattooed on my wrists. 47'20"49^ N on my left wrist and -124'30"16^ W on my right wrist. That way I will always have the location that I made you mine with me and where you said that you would become my wife." Edward said holding Bella's hand.

"Oh, Edward! That sounds perfect; I would like to do that as well!" Bella said opening the door to the tattoo shop.


End file.
